El silencio de Hades
by NoraTan
Summary: "¡Te maldigo en este momento, Kuroko Tetsuya! ¡a sufrir el pecado de Hades, El silencio!" En Leveb, capital del imperio DeHas se acerca una catástrofe después de la tercera guerra mundial, un grupo de jóvenes con extrañas habilidades conocerán al portador del Silencio de Hades: Kuroko tetsuya All x Kuroko
1. Prologo

**El silencio de Hades**

"El Silencio de Hades, una terrible maldición que ira consumiendo sus emociones de a pedazos….hasta tragarse su alma"

Esta es la historia de un grupo de jóvenes que conocieron al portador del Silencio de Hades: Kuroko Tetsuya

…

…

Imponente, con esa palabra describías a la ciudad de Leveb, la capital del imperio Dehas, los reyes de la mitad del mundo. Quizás no entiendas de que lugar hablo, es normal….comencemos desde el inicio entonces.

Hace algunos años, precisamente 500, el mundo se sumió en la terrible tercera guerra mundial al ser descubierto una nueva fuente de energía: Dehas. Dicho poder fue descubierto en Japón, en Tokio. Un joven desafortunado lo había descubierto en la torre de Tokio. Por alguna extraña razón, aquella esfera al ser tomada en las manos de aquel joven, había soltado una onda que al tocar a la gente le otorgaba algo, si eran enfermos o heridos: sanaban. Se comenzó a hablar de aquel milagro mundial, la gente acudía a Japón solo para conocer y agradecer al joven que se había fusionado con la esfera, aquella alegría duro solo 3 años. El gobierno de los diferentes países quería hacerse con dicho poder, comenzaron las disputas, los tratos debajo de la mesa, los enfrentamientos políticos….y finalmente….la guerra.

Tristemente los aliados de Japón también querían al joven, se formo un grupo de protección en la capital de Japón, un grupo de 5 jóvenes elegidos por el portador para recibir una parte del poder de Dehas. Fueron entrenados y sirvieron de guardianes, sus rostros fueron cubiertos por una mascara y sus identidades e información, borrada, pero al ser humanos no se salvaban de caer en la tentación del poder.

Un día, en medio de una desconocida situación, el portador fue asesinado por uno de sus guardianes: el más fiel y querido por el primero. Como se dijo, nadie sabe que llevo al guardián a cometer tal acto, no pudieron capturarlo, los demás guardianes lucharon contra el pero fue en vano, el asesino escapo. No sin irse con un último regalo del portador: una maldición.

Se dice que el portador maldijo a su asesino con el Silencio de Hades, una maldición despiadada cuyo fin era impedirle morir al conjurado hasta que sus emociones fueran tragadas por el mismo rey del inframundo, secándolo hasta dejarlo como una simple alma, un muñeco incapaz de morir, ser feliz o descansar. Dicha maldición solo se les daba a criminales de alto rango y podía ser removida por su creador, y en el caso del guardián ya era imposible pues había matado a su conjurador.

Pasaron los años, la guerra acabo, los guardianes restantes formaron un imperio imponente, sometieron a los demás países y tomaron el control. Con orden, justicia e igualdad acabaron con la guerra y trajeron paz. Como castigo por haberse dejado llevar por la codicia, los guardianes les quitaron el derecho de sus nombres, se eligió el nombre de Dehas para el imperio. Japón dejo de existir y se transformo en Leveb.

Los guardianes tomaron las riendas de diversas zonas en su imperio, continuaron con sus vidas y dejaron descendencia, sus hijos siguieron el mismo patrón, cuidando de las ciudades bajo su cargo. El poder de Dehas corrió por las venas de cada descendiente haciéndose más fuerte. Suena bonito ¿no? Pues eso duro 200 años hasta que un nuevo tirano bajo el nombre del Rey sin corona, supuesto hijo ilegitimo de uno de los guardianes, interrumpió en Leveb, asesinando al guardián y tomando el control. Leveb era el tesoro del imperio y a pesar de que los nuevos guardianes lucharon, al no poseer la misma fuerza que sus fundadores y progenitores, sucumbieron ante la legión del rey sin corona.

Ahora el mundo se había sumido en una especie de tiranía, los habitantes del imperio fueron sometidos a vivir con pocas libertades, cambiaron muchas cosas, los castigos y penas por delitos fueron más crueles, los que se oponían al rey eran desmembrados en plena televisión. Todo mundo se acostumbro a bajar la cabeza y volverse sumisos y con otro paso del tiempo a olvidar su pasado.

Pocos sabían, de hecho un grupo sobreviviente, de la existencia de otros 5 niños, hijos legítimos de los 5 guardianes, que habían sido salvados de la masacre que dio muerte a sus padres.

Otro grupo, seguidores de los antiguos gobernantes también lo sabían, solo que ellos sabían que el guardián traidor seguía vivo y esperarían a que volviera a salir de las tinieblas.

…..


	2. 1: Prese

EL SILENCIO DE HADES CAP 1

**EL SILENCIO DE HADES**

**1ER SONIDO: CAER**

…

…

**..**

-¡que mierda de ciudad es esta!- exclama un joven moreno de cabello muy corto color azul marino al igual que sus ojos, llego a su asiento de la escuela y se dejo caer pesadamente

-Ahomine, si te atrapan diciendo eso te van a castigar- le advirtió un joven de cabello de fuego con las puntas negras y ojos del mismo color –mejor dime, ¿hiciste la tarea?-

-por supuesto que no, idiota- respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás –como jodidos voy a hacer una tarea si no recuerdo mi infancia-

-ah, es cierto- el pelirrojo bufo y recargo la mirada en la ventana –yo tampoco la hice-

-es lógico, idiota-

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!- se escucho desde la puerta, los mencionados voltearon a ver si se trataba de ellos, cosa que era cierta -¡Aomine y Kagami, el emperador les habla!- menciono un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

-¿aah?- fue la respuesta de ambos

-joder, solo vengan- hablo de nuevo el otro chico –ya saben que les pasara si desobedecen- sonrió perversamente moviendo sus dedos

-ah, que mas da, Bakagami andando- el moreno se levanto y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos desinteresadamente

-vengan con mochilas, esto es importante- menciono el pelinegro seriamente

Los dos chicos lo miraron un tanto intrigados, el emperador rara vez les citaba a ellos, y si el pelinegro iba incluido era porque esta vez no les reprendería por algo que hicieron, y lo que Takao, el enviado del emperador, les había dicho era de preocuparse.

Akashi Seijuro, también conocido como el emperador, era un joven de estatura media, cabellos rojos y ojos desiguales, dorado y rojo. El mas inteligente de la escuela, el mas talentoso y el mas popular, poseía una riqueza y una actitud digna de su apodo, arrogante, superior, cautivador y seductor, imponente mas que nada, inclusive Murasakibara Atsushi, el gigante comedor de dulces que era parte de su grupo se doblegaba ante la mirada del pelirrojo.

Aomine Daiki, el moreno peliazul, era bastante talentoso a la hora de los deportes y mas en el baloncesto, era una completa bestia. Arrogante, fuerte y rápido, la gente le admiraba pero no se acercaba mucho al igual que a los demás del grupo del emperador. Siempre seguido por su medio hermano, Kagami Taiga, un joven alto igual, de fuertes músculos y temperamento obstinado, amante del básquet igual que Aomine. Ellos habían sido huérfanos hasta la edad de 8 años, cuando el matrimonio Himuro les había adoptado a pesar de tener un hijo propio: Tatsuya. Aun así, ambos quisieron conservar sus apellidos.

Kazunari Takao, un pelinegro de ojos azules, era a quien el emperador mandaba a buscar a los demás miembros de su grupo: Kiseki no Sedai. Todos los que estaban en aquel grupo eran jóvenes que a la vista de todos eran normales solo gozando de un muy buen físico, pero en el fondo no era así. Cada uno de ellos poseía una peculiar habilidad, dueños de los elementos, fuerza descomunal, resistencia. Y todos mantenían en secreto aquellas habilidades.

-llegan tarde- se escucho la imponente voz del emperador: Akashi Seijuro. El pelirrojo estaba de pie hasta el fondo del cuarto de juntas, recargado elegantemente

-si, si, lo lamentamos- hablo Aomine agitando una de sus manos desinteresadamente -¿Qué sucede, Akashi?-

-siéntense, ahora- hablo serio, erizando la piel de todos los presentes

Aomine y Kagami se sentaron inmediatamente, Takao se sentó a la izquierda de Akashi, Murasakibara a la derecha, Midorima y Kise alado de los medio hermanos. El pelirrojo se acerco a la mesa y deposito un sobre abriéndolo ante todos, de ahí saco unas hojas con información, estadísticas y fotos de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?- exclamo Midorima Shintaro, un alto peliverde de ojos igual de verdes y anteojos, el serio y calculador del grupo, siempre con una obsesión por el Oha-Asa (horóscopos) y la disciplina

-son fotos de nosotros- hablo Kise Ryota, cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color, alto e infantil, juguetón y algo molesto

-claro que si, idiota pero no solo son fotos, también hay información- le reprimió Midorima

-Aka-chin, ¿Qué es esto?- hablo Murasakibara dejando de comer dulces, el gigante pelilila y de color de ojos igual que su cabello, mas infantil que Kise pero bastante temible cuando se lo propone o le hacen enojar

-esto, es la prueba de que alguien nos traiciono y vendió información de nosotros al gobierno- hablo con enojo en sus voz, tan palpable que todos sentían un hilo apretarles el cuello -¿Quién fue?- hablo sin sonar completamente a pregunta

Mudez, todos se callaron al no saber que decir. En el pasado cuando el grupo recién se formo se impusieron reglas, y la traición no solo significaba que ellos estaban en peligro, si no una posible guerra. El hecho de que la gente se enterara de que había seres como ellos, impondría el pánico y más de uno aclamaría que los ejecutaran. Como ya se había hecho en el pasado.

-ustedes saben bien que paso cuando un idiota intento vender información nuestra- hablo desviando la mirada hacia un punto en la ventana, donde yacía una foto de todos a la tierna edad de 12 años –y como termino para todos….para Tatsuya- musito apretando los puños

Aomine y Kagami apretaron la mandíbula y los puños, por recordar aquella desgracia que los marco. Cuando tenían 12, un chico de nombre Hanamiya Makoto les había traicionado vendiendo información de ellos a un mafioso, este ultimo deseaba el poder de los niños y había mandado a capturarles. Tatsuya descubrió sus planes y al intentar advertirles, Hanamiya le había disparado en la cabeza. No sufrió dolor pero su muerte fue un shock para los medio hermanos, su familia no pudo con el dolor y se separaron. En venganza, los dos chicos fueron en busca del mafioso y de la rata traicionera para matarles, Akashi les detuvo de cometer un crimen más pero no paso desapercibido su traición. Les torturo y usando su habilidad de telequinesis, les había sacado todo recuerdo de interacción mutua e información peligrosa, prácticamente les dejo secos y si por alguna razón recordaban algo, su cerebro explotaría.

-se que ninguno de ustedes fue, quizás hay otra rata….- movió sus desiguales ojos por toda la habitación –Midorima a detectado a otros como nosotros, con poderes un tanto diferentes pero como nosotros y yo he sentido dos presencias mas fuertes que todos nosotros-

-¿otros como nosotros?- exclamo Kise asombrado

-¿hay mas fuertes que nosotros?- exclamo Kagami casi levantándose de su asiento –Akashi, tu dijiste que éramos únicos-

-y lo somos, nuestros poderes podría decirse que son puros de linaje y los de aquellos que Midorima detecto no, pero los que detecte yo tienen el linaje original sin haber sido manchado, en otras palabras, los primeros guardianes-

-estas bromeando, aquellos ancianos nos dijeron que todos habían muerto- Aomine frunció un poco el ceño

-al parecer ignoraban este hecho- contesto Midorima acomodándose sus gafas –solo nosotros sabemos de ellos-

-¿y? ¿Saben donde están o como son?- pregunto Kise impaciente -¿son malos o están de nuestro lado?-

-he tenido visiones de uno de ellos- hablo Akashi tomando asiento y pasándoles un boceto –su cabello es azul como el mismo cielo y sus ojos del color que una vez tubo el océano: azul, su piel tan pálida como lo fue la nieve hace muchos años: blanca- termino señalando con su dedo al chico en el

-¡uoo, tan lindo¡- exclamo Kise tomando el dibujo en sus manos –este niño es una dulzura-

-estúpido dame eso- dijo Aomine jalándole la hoja –mmm no esta mal, se ve interesante- sonrió de medio lado pasándole el dibujo a Taiga

-azul….como el cielo- musito embelesado el tigre –lindo…- volvió a susurrar pasando sus dedos por el dibujo, intentando convencerse de que una persona así existía

-tengo una idea de donde puede estar- interrumpió Akashi los pensamientos del pelirrojo bicolor –y yo iré a buscarlo-

-espera, yo me ofrezco para ir por el- se levanto Kagami decidido

Akashi lo miro frunciendo un poco el ceño

-¿estas seguro?- hablo Aomine tomándolo del brazo –Akashi no sabe si el es de lo puros o los otros-

-estaré bien, puedo protegerme solo- hablo frunciendo el ceño

-bien, tráelo sano y salvo y si se pone difícil, tienes permiso de usar tus poderes- decreto Akashi asintiendo y levantando una mano –termino la junta-

….

..

**CONTINUARA**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: El tigre en azul, el océano gris**


	3. El tigre en azul

El silencio de Hades cap. 2

**El tigre en azul, el océano gris **

**..**

**..**

-mi señor, he tenido una visión- hablo un joven de cabellos cafés cortos y ojos del mismo color

-hmm….Sakurai- una voz imponente se escuchó en un gran cuarto -¿Qué sucede?-

-señor, lo he visto…- respondió un tanto temeroso el joven –lo siento mi señor, pero solo pude ver un poco….no sé dónde está-

El sonido de un vidrio roto se escuchó, el castaño apretó los ojos por miedo y se encogió en su lugar. Aquel hombre de rostro desconocido se levantó de su asiento y aventó los restos de su copa de cristal al suelo. Se paró delante del arrodillado joven y se enderezo completamente.

-¿estás seguro?- el mayor hablo bastante serio y con un tono molesto

-¡si, mi señor!- Sakurai contesto inmediatamente -¡ha despertado mi señor!-

El otro chico, sonrió perversamente y se dirigió de nuevo a su trono, se sentó despotamente con su tobillo derecho en su muslo izquierdo y con su barbilla recargada en su palma derecha.

-bienvenido de vuelta, mi querido fantasma….- susurro comenzando a reírse

….

…

..

Mientras tanto en la capital Leveb, un pelirrojo bicolor caminaba por las concurridas calles con una mochila llena de comida, agua, dinero y unos cambios de ropa. Su misión ya había empezado y no podía darse el lujo de fallar, menos cuando el emperador le había dado permiso de hacerlo solo siendo la primera vez que se ofrece a actuar en una misión de suma importancia por su cuenta. Taiga se había quedado flechado al ver el dibujo de Akashi, un ser de bellos cabellos azules y ojos del mismo color no debía ser humano, no podía ver maldad en sus orbes si no tristeza, y si el emperador había plasmado con tal maestría su aspecto, en carne y hueso esa tristeza seria comprobable y abrumadora.

Suspiro, el calor era sofocante en la enorme plaza. El tigre aprovechaba su buena altura para ver, estaba tan enfocado en encontrar un lugar donde sentarse que no noto como era mirado por algunas chicas. De la nada sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?- Taiga volteo el rostro varias veces a los lados intentando encontrar respuesta, por si solas, sus piernas se movieron llevándolo por la calle como si supieran a donde dirigirse

Llegando a lo que parecía una antigua iglesia, se veía algo descuidada pero no había perdido su aspecto bello, iluminada por un curioso y hermoso rayo de luz, con pastizales verdes con flores de colores vivos. Sin embargo, estaba desolada, Taiga sintió lastima por tan linda construcción.

No entendía la razón por la cual sus piernas le hayan llevado ahí pero decidió creer que tenía que ver con aquella sensación en su pecho. Entro empujando las pesadas puertas provocando un fuerte eco por toda la entrada, se sorprendió al no encontrar las bancas o lugar donde se supone se sentaban los creyentes, en vez de eso, flores de vivos colores y únicas formas adornaban el suelo y algunos pilares de las paredes. Era un hermoso paisaje, como bono extra, unos rayos de luz se asomaban por las ventanas rotas, iluminando con gracias el lugar. Taiga avanzo hasta que escucho un ruido, frunció el ceño adoptando una pose de guardia y miro adelante y lo vio….

-tu….- Kagami exclamo impresionado de ver al dueño de sus recientes pensamientos. Delante de él estaba el chico de ojos y cabellos celestes

El otro joven retrocedió asustado y en su camino tropezó cayendo completamente de espaldas, golpeándose en la cabeza. Taiga, preocupado se acercó al peli azul y lo levanto en brazos, no pudiendo evitar mirarlo con detenimiento, ese niño era hermoso. También pudo notar los desgastados ropajes del muchacho, la suciedad en su cuerpo, moretones, raspones y su bello cabello desordenado.

-¿este niño en verdad es el chico de la visión de Akashi?- pregunto para sí mismo, en ese estado el pelirrojo creía que el peliazul se rompería en sus brazos, pero el tiempo que Akashi le había dado para completar su misión era de 3 días y estaba seguro que si regresaba antes, el emperador ya no le vería como un novato o un irresponsable

Justo cuando estaba dándose la vuelta, el chico en sus brazos se movió inquieto. Taiga se quedó viendo por si abría los ojos, cosa cierta.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba a las flores del suelo por si el peliazul quería bajar

El chico no contesto, solo le sonrió con la mirada vidriosa y acaricio su mejilla. Kagami se sorprendió y se sonrojo, creyó escuchar al chico hablar en su mente…

"gracias por cumplir tu promesa, me encontraste"

Taiga, fue envuelto por una luz brillante y cegadora, como la imaginada luz del cielo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en una especie de laguna blanquecina y hermosa, solo que la imagen que se posaba delante suyo se veía algo borrosa y lejana, como si fuera una simple expectación.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto estirando su mano para intentar tocar aquella visión siéndole imposible, su mano no alcanzaba nada

"es un gusto conocerte…" escucho detrás de él, cuando volteo pudo vislumbrar a un joven de rostro desconocido, cabellos cortos y oscuros –"me alegra que ya estés con él"-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Kagami entrecerrando los ojos, como intentando que así pudiera ver mejor a aquel joven

-"va a necesitarte mucho, por favor no lo abandones, cuida de él y quiérelo….se lo merece"-hablo haciendo un saludo con la mano a lo lejos y señalando después a un chico recostado a la orilla de la laguna –"por fin ha despertado"- dijo mientras todo de nuevo se iluminaba

-agh…no puedo ver nada- exclamo tapándose los ojos, cuando quito su mano de ellos se encontró con otro escenario, parecía una escuela -¿are?-

"¡monstruo!" "¡no te me acerques!" "¡muérete!" "¡te abandonaron porque eres un monstruo!"

Taiga volteo el rostro a un lado del salón y encontró una bola de niños riéndose mientras molestaba a un pequeño que estaba hecho ovillo, con las rodillas en el suelo.

-¡oigan ya basta!- grito acercándose pero pasando lo mismo que el escenario anterior, no podía tocar nada -¡maldición!-

"ayuda…alguien….no quiero estar solo" lloraba el pequeño, con una voz dulce y herida, conmoviendo el corazón del tigre

Con eso el escenario cambio, Taiga abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose recostado en una suave cama cubierta por suave seda blanca, sus ojos rojos viajaron por la habitación blanca, iluminada por el mismo rayo de luz de la iglesia, un poco cuarteadas las paredes pero parecía que los pilares de ahí eran sostenidos por las enredaderas de planta verde y flores de tonos azules.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto sentándose y notando una charola con fruta y un vaso con agua -¿mm?-

Se levantó de golpe recordando su misión, busco con la mirada al joven que se supone debía llevar con los demás, no lo encontró y se concentró en sentir su presencia, no sintió presencia alguna, solo sintió una cálida mano posarse en la suya. Sobresaltado, miro al lugar donde provenía esa calidez y observo como el mismo joven de cabellos azules, dormía al pie de la cama sosteniendo su mano.

-ah…este chico- lo miro y se soltó de su tierno agarre para acostar al peliazul en la cama e invertir posiciones, solo que Kagami no sostenía la mano ajena -¿Cómo me trajo el solo? No creo que haya podido llevarme en su espalda… ¿y si me arrastro?- pensó con un gesto de preocupación

-"te lleve en mi espalda"- escucho Kagami en su mente y al instante, miro a los lados buscando aquella voz que ya había oído –"aquí"-

-¡aaah!- grito Taiga al percatarse de que el chico estaba despierto -¡me espantaste!- exclamo con una mano en su pecho por el susto

Aquel chico solo le miro serio sin decir nada, se levantó y tomo la charola, volvió a su asiento y le extendió una manzana con un vaso de agua, Kagami le miro extrañado unos momentos y la tomo, moría de hambre y aunque una manzana fuera muy poco, debía agradecerlo, al parecer aquel chico no tenía más.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto después de tragar bocado

El chico guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, Taiga interpreto eso como que no tenía, lo miro un poco más y el joven saco una libreta y una pluma, empezó a escribir y le mostro la hoja al tigre

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Eso ponía en la hoja, al parecer el chico no podía hablar, pero espera…la voz de hace unos momentos ¿de quién era?

-umm… ¿no puedes hablar?- pregunto con algo de pena, el chico asintió con una leve sonrisa, Kagami se sintió mal por él, en esta época los mudos ya no existían debido a que la tecnología les permitía hacerse con voces robóticas que imitaban a la perfección una humana o se podía prevenir dicha discapacidad. Aunque se daban los casos donde tal beneficio solo se les daba a quienes el emperador consideraba útiles, no le importaba si fueran ricos o pobres, demostrándole que le servían para algo, les daba el instrumento gratuito, al parecer Kuroko no le había sido útil al cruel emperador.

-"pero estoy bien, no he perdido por completo mi voz….solo estoy enfermo"- ponía en la hoja mientras le sonreía

-me llamo Taiga, Kagami Taiga- le extendió la mano a lo que Kuroko lo miro confundido –mira, es un saludo, estrecha mi mano- rio divertido mientras que con la otra mano, tomaba la de Kuroko para estrecharla

-"Kagami-kun…"- escucho Kagami en su mente de nuevo, se sorprendió y por inercia apretó la mano contraria –"duele…."- escucho y miro extasiado a Kuroko

-tu…hablaste en mi mente- afirmo señalando su cabeza con su otra mano, Kuroko lo miro sorprendido –Kuroko… ¿eres un DeHas, verdad?- exclamo golpeándose mentalmente por olvidar que era a quien venía a buscar

-"tu… ¿puedes escucharme?"- Kuroko se tensó y deshizo el agarre, separándose de Kagami, como si sus palabras le quemaran. Tropezó de nuevo, cayendo de sentón y sorprendiendo a Taiga.

-oi, Kuroko ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto inclinándose para mirarlo

El peliazul negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, su gesto neutro se había transformado en uno de dolor y parecía que lloraría, Kagami en un acto reflejo, abrazo al menor y acaricio su cabeza, de seguro Kuroko había sufrido por el poder que tenía, algo le decía que las imágenes en su cabeza habían sido los recuerdos de Kuroko. Abrazo al joven de nuevo y acaricio esos suaves cabellos con ternura. Fue un momento de paz, eso le daba la sensación de que Kuroko no era uno de los malos.

-Kuroko, no pasa nada…estoy aquí ¿ves?- le hablo con una ternura que creía ya haber perdido –vine por ti, para cuidarte- soltó el abrazo y lo tomo del rostro

-¿cuidarme?- Tetsuya miro a los orbes rojos del pelirrojo –tu no…. ¡ugh!-Kuroko se tomó con fuerza el pecho, pegando su cabeza al pecho del mayor

-¿Qué pasa?- exclamo confundido para dar un respingo y con el chico en brazos, saltar lejos de la habitación antes de que una nube de gas lo invadiera -¿Quién eres?-

-ohh…lo esquivaste bien- se escuchó una voz femenina entrando a la habitación -¿ara? ¿Por qué escondes a una preciosura como Tetsuya? Que egoísta eres- exclamo con un deje de molestia

-¿Satsuki?- exclamo el pelirrojo confundido –maldita traidora….- apretó los dientes apretando a Tetsuya que había pasado de estar en sus brazos a estar en su espalda

-"Kagami-kun, ella es peligrosa…"- Tetsuya apretó el brazo de Kagami –"ella….huele a él…"- tembló al decir lo ultimo

-¿"a el"?- no entendía a que se refería el menor, pero no pudo pensar más cuando un látigo azoto con fuerza la pared donde estaba recargado

-tch…- bufo estirando sus dos dedos principales y formando una línea lateral hacia la chica de cabellos rosas

-¡kya, casi me golpeas!- exclamo la mujer girando la cabeza para que su cabello volviera a serle de látigo -¡entrégame a Tetsu-kun!- grito enfurecida atacando a donde que Taiga se moviera

-¡que molesta eres!- exclamo el pelirrojo haciendo un puño con su mano siendo rodeado por fuego -¡solo desaparece!- golpeo el suelo y este se partió para distraer a la mujer, Taiga aprovecho eso y la golpeo en el estómago para noquearla –tch…-

-"Kagami-kun…"- escucho a Kuroko musitarle

-nos vamos a casa, Kuroko…- le sonrió abiertamente

Su misión estaba cumplida, y de alguna manera, tener al peliazul a su lado aumentaba su confianza y fuerza.

**CONTINUARA**

**PROX. CAP:**

"**La dulce esencia que desprende un santo al despertar" **


	4. La dulce esencia de un santo al desperta

EL SILENCIO DE HADES 3

..

..

"**LA DULCE ESENCIA DE UN SANTO AL DESPERTAR"**

…**.**

**..**

El sol, toco el rostro del chico de pálida piel y cabello del mismo color del cielo, despertándolo. Con su vista borrosa, observo a un joven de cabello negro que sonreía y salía del cuarto presuroso. Se levantó un tanto confundido, miro bien el cuarto donde estaba y noto lo limpio que era, una cama suave con sabanas limpias y una almohada esponjosita, a su lado estaba una jarra de agua cristalina y un vaso, estiro su mano para alcanzarlo pero su cuerpo entero temblaba, parecía como si no quisiera responderle. Intento bajarse de la cama pero cayó al suelo, tampoco sus piernas le respondían, al momento de intentar pararse escucho como la puerta del cuarto se abría.

-¡ah, Kurochin no deberías moverte!- un alto pelivioleta se acercó a paso grande y levanto en brazos al peliazul para depositarlo suavemente en la cama, con cuidado de no hacerle daño debido a su fuerza -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿No te duele nada? ¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto acariciando los azules cabellos

Kuroko tenía los ojos entrecerrados, aquel muchacho desprendía un agradable y familiar aroma, como a mora. Se sentía cansado pero en confianza, con sus dos delgadas manos tomo la grande del ojivioleta y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las emociones del mayor fluyeran en él.

-Atsushi…..- musito sonriéndole al gigante, que se sorprendió por el gesto y beso en la frente al menor, conmovido por su sonrisa –Murasakibara-kun- lo llamo por su nombre

-sip, sip, buen niño, kurochin- Murasakibara palpo la cabeza del menor y se sentó a orilla de su cama -Akachin y los demás estaban preocupados por ti, estarán felices de saber que ya despertaste- le sonrió extendiéndole lo que parecía un pocky

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron los chicos de la generación de los milagros. El primero en acercarse fue un pelirrojo más bajo que Atsushi pero más alto que Tetsuya, tenía sus ojos de diferente color, después entro un alto moreno de cabello y ojos azul marino seguido de un rubio de ojos color oro, y por ultimo un alto peliverde de lentes. De todos los presentes, Murasakibara era el más alto y Kuroko el más pequeño. Pero faltaba alguien.

-¿Kagami…-kun?- musito el ojiazul buscando al nombrado en el cuarto

-tranquilo, Taiga está en el comedor cocinando algo para almorzar- dijo Akashi llamando la atención de Kuroko, se recargo en la cama y junto sus dos frentes, estableciendo contacto mental, cosa que no le agrado a Kuroko -¿Tetsuya?- el chico comenzaba a doblar sus cejas en señal de dolor, Akashi mantenía cerrados los ojos, algo comenzó a perturbarle en su mente

Imágenes borrosas, escenarios llenos de luz con risas, Tetsuya estaba rodeado de otras 5 personas, Akashi dedujo que debían ser los primeros guardianes puesto que estaban rodeados por la misma luz que él y los demás, menos uno… ahí noto otra cosa más, se supone que solo eran 5 guardianes y ahí con Kuroko habían 6 personas. Antes de poder deducir más cosas, una sombra apareció cerca de aquellas personas, justamente estaba detrás de Kuroko, Akashi sintió ese instinto asesino, muy bien sabia de él, segundos después el escenario se oscureció completo.

"-AAAAAAAAH"- se escuchó un grito con eco, parecía ser la voz de Kuroko, lo busco con los puros oídos pues no veía nada, escucho lo que parecía el sonido de cadenas y grilletes, identifico con astucia de donde provenía y camino

El poder de Akashi le permitía acceder a la memoria de la gente, inclusive los recuerdos bloqueados, al parecer este era uno de ellos pues siempre que se encontraba con uno, la oscuridad estaba presente. Avanzo más y pudo distinguir formas, vio a Kuroko en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas y encadenado, sucio y herido, jadeaba con dolor…él estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y en ese estado?- pregunto, seguramente la persona delante suyo era la representación de la psique de Kuroko, y en ese estado, los recuerdos que estaba protegiendo debían ser muy tristes u horribles -¿puedes responderme?- pregunto no sonando con su típico tono imperial

-los intrusos no están permitidos…- el Kuroko encadenado levanto la vista dejando ver sus ojos opacos y muertos –lárgate….- hablo con rabia, sin inmutar a Akashi

-no creo que estés en posición de ordenarme- se acercó más provocando que Kuroko se crispara y comenzara a temblar

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡YA NO QUIERO!- gritaba entrando en total pánico, ahora Akashi estaba sorprendido, como de pasar a ser arisco ahora temblaba -¿Qué más quieres? ¡Ya me quitaste todo!- intentaba patearlo pero las cadenas lastimaban sus extremidades –basta…te lo ruego….- comenzó a llorar abrazándose a si mismo

El pelirrojo en ese momento noto todos los moretones que Kuroko portaba en su cuerpo, heridas sangrando, rasguños y cortadas, su cabello estaba cortado desigualmente como mostrando que había estado en algún momento largo hasta llegar a su cuello, su cuerpo estaba esquelético y demasiado blanco ¿Quién o quienes le estaban torturando? Iba a preguntar pero sintió de nuevo aquella presión peligrosa que le hiso voltear, se colocó en pose de protección delante de Kuroko. Observo en la oscuridad una sonrisa blanca, malévola y cruel.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto enojado

El nombre del desconocido salió de los labios de Kuroko, que asustado, intento retroceder todo lo que podía, chocando con una pared fría, Akashi no logro escuchar nada, pese a la tenue luz que se podía apreciar no vio el rostro del atacante, solo escucho un "aun no" de una voz desconocida que le saco del trance, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Akashi!- exclamo Midorima ayudándolo a levantarse -¿Qué fue eso? Tu aura estaba cambiando de color- le dijo consternado, el pelirrojo al escuchar eso igual se sorprendió, cuando el aura de uno de ellos cambiaba era por un shock emocional, ya sea de ira, tristeza o porque habían entrado en la "zona" una fase que les permitía sacar su máximo poder

-Shintaro, quiero que revises a Tetsuya ahora mismo, los demás síganme- hablo ignorando la pregunta del peliverde y mirando a los demás para que obedecieran

Todos salieron como niños regañados, cuando Akashi ponía ese tono era porque había problemas y más si había ignorado una pregunta. ¿Qué había visto en los recuerdos de Tetsuya?

-bien, Kuroko…me llamo Midorima Shintaro y voy a revisarte ¿de acuerdo? No te hare daño- le sonrió para intentar ganarse la confianza del menor –dime, ¿te duele en algún lado? ¿Algún malestar?- pregunto y Kuroko negó con la cabeza

-Midorima-kun… quisiera comer algo, por favor- pidió cortésmente mientras tomaba la mano del megane igual que con Murasakibara y veía sus sentires –no me duele nada, Kagami-kun me ayudo con mi voz- dijo sonriendo ante lo dicho, enrojeciendo al tsundere delante suyo

-su-supongo que no hay problema, pero después de que te revise bien ¿entendido?- dijo acomodándose las gafas con sus dedos vendados –Kagami quedo en traerte algo-

-hai- asintió comenzando a levantarse la playera blanca que le habían puesto ahí, ya que sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias

Midorima comenzó a checar su pulso, su respiración, y noto los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo, seguro la había tenido muy difícil antes de ser encontrado por Kagami. Hablando del tigre, este había mencionado que Kuroko no podía hablar cuando lo encontró y que lo hacía por medio de su mente, Midorima había El chico no se había puesto hostil aun cuando despertó, de ser peligroso, Takao el pelinegro que había estado cuidando a Kuroko mientras dormía, les habría avisado. Para eso, ayudaba mucho el poder del azabache.

-todo en orden, puedes comer ahora, sígueme- le sonrió ayudándolo a bajar de la cama y permitiendo que Kuroko se aferrara de su brazo para caminar -¿no te duelen las piernas?- pregunto intentado no sonar nervioso, él no era muy abierto a eso del amor y por lo tanto no sabía cómo reaccionar

-no, estoy bien Midorima-kun- Kuroko sonrió y prosiguió a mirar hacia delante de nuevo

-Shi- Shintaro está bien…- hablo nerviosamente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo los lentes

-¿eh?- Kuroko no había escuchado bien, así que miro al más alto

-dije que….-

-¡kurochin!- se escuchó la voz infantil de Murasakibara acercándose –kagachin ya tiene lista tu comida- dijo tomando en sus brazos al menor

-Murasakibara-kun puedo caminar, es amable de tu parte pero no es necesario- dijo sonriéndole y provocando que el gigante le besara la mejilla ente Shintaro

-¿Qué diablos haces, Murasakibara?- Midorima frunció el ceño y aunque fuera raro en él, empezó a alegar -¡no puedes besar a Kuroko de esa manera!- le señalo intentando bajar al peliazul de sus brazos

-Midochin no puede decir eso cuando le dijo a kurochin que podía llamarlo por su primer nombre- le enseño la lengua y elevo a Kuroko más alto de modo que le costara trabajo alcanzarlo

-¡gah! ¡Eso- eso fue porque yo…! ¡No es tu problema nanodayo!- exclamo sonrojado por haber sido escuchado -¡baja a Kuroko ahora mismo!- exigió dando pisadas al suelo

\- ¡ustedes dos ya basta, asustan a Kuroko!- se escuchó la voz de Taiga caminando por el pasillo y golpeando a los dos en disputa con un enorme cucharon -¡si no se dan prisa ya no habrá comida!- exclamo arrebatando al peliazul de los brazos del gigante

-¡moo, eres malo kagachin!- Murasakibara le miro con el ceño fruncido y se dio la vuelta, pues la comida de Kagami era deliciosa

-Kagami-kun…- Kuroko miro al pelirrojo con el cucharon en mano y le dio gracia, contrarrestaba con su apariencia física

-ah…- Taiga se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kuroko -¿tu voz regreso?- pregunto bobamente sonrojado

-sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme- le sonrió causando el mismo efecto que en los últimos dos, un sonrojo violento y el desenchufe de su cerebro -¿Kagami-kun?

-¡aah! ¿Eh, que?- salió de su trance y sacudió su cabeza comenzando a caminar con el chico en brazos que pese a que pedía que lo bajara no lo hacia

..

..

-espero que entiendan en que situación nos encontramos- Akashi estaba completamente serio, estaba en la sala de juntas con todos los demás, menos Kagami y Kuroko que habían ido a almorzar –Tetsuya no debe de saber aún, cuando Shintaro regrese les explicare lo demás- puntualizo mirando a todos los presentes

-de acuerdo- asintieron todos serios de igual manera

-pero Akashicchi aún tengo una duda- Kise levanto la mano sin dejar la seriedad –Kurokocchi es uno de nosotros ¿cierto?, ¿entonces porque no desprende ningún aura?-esa pregunta sorprendió a los otros

-ciertamente, Tetsuya no desprende ningún aura pero no encuentro aun una respuesta para eso- Akashi se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared –pero ese no es el problema, no puedo leer su capacidad potencial- abrió los ojos y miro a los chicos

Se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta, Akashi permitió el paso a Midorima y Murasakibara. El de lentes no traía buena cara, eso les preocupo a los demás.

-¿Qué tal Shintaro?- pregunto Akashi directo, refiriéndose al estado de Tetsuya

-nada bueno, no solo tiene heridas que parecen hechas durante varias sesiones de tortura, Kuroko tiene impregnado un sello….- tembló su voz antes de terminar la frase, los demás intentaban terminar la frase en sus cabezas, inclusive Akashi –es como una especie de…..-

-¿Qué tipo de sello, Midorimacchi?- pregunto Kise

-supresor….-

-¡gatito, espera!- se escuchó a Tetsuya alterado y segundos después como la puerta de la sala de juntas se abría, dejando entrar a un peliazul

-¿Tetsuya?- Akashi miro al chico, este tenía una cara de alegría total y rastros de arroz en su rostro, adorable a la vista de todos -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡un gatooo!- exclamo acercándose a Aomine y a Kise -¿ustedes saben dónde está?- pregunto

-¿haa? ¿Un gato?- Aomine se extrañó del comentario

-mmmm parece que no está aquí- salió corriendo dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca -¡señor gato!-

-¡oi, Kuroko! ¡Espera Kuroko! - vieron a Kagami correr tras el peliazul, suspiraron con una gotita en su cabeza

-¿de qué está hablando?- Aomine se estiro y dijo aun con el sonrojo en la cara –se veía bastante lindo así ¿no creen?-

-Kurokocchi es tan lindo- dijo Kise agitando las manos con miles de corazoncitos a su alrededor

-¿pero de que gato está hablando Kuroko? ¿Acaso se habrá metido otro gato?- Midorima se acomodó los lentes por milésima vez en el día

-retomando a lo que les decía, Midorima sigue con lo…- Akashi había vuelto a hablar siendo interrumpido

-ugh….- Takao se agarró el pecho y gimió

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Akashi mirando al joven extrañado

-alguien…está intentando entrar en la barrera- hablo con mucho esfuerzo, los otros se sorprendieron en demasiada, ¿Qué había dicho?

-estas de broma, ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que pueda contra tu barrera?- Aomine bufo intentando no creérsela

-es demasiado….no puedo bloquearlo… ¡aaaah!- grito cayendo de rodillas siendo agarrado por el chico de lentes

Se escuchó una especie de explosión, la casa en donde se juntaban era una un tanto alejada y debido a sus habilidades, habían erguido una barrera a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la casa, rodeándola y si alguno que poseyera poderes similares a los suyos deseaba entrar, Takao lo sentiría pero esta vez, al parecer alguien había entrado a la fuerza. La barrera de Takao era muy poderosa así como sus poderes curativos e intuitivos.

-¡Kagami! ¡Kuroko!- exclamo Takao levantándose con debilidad -¡Akashi, Kagami está herido y no puedo sentir a Kuroko!- volvió a exclamar mirando al emperador con desespero

-¡Iré allá ahora mismo!- grito Aomine seguido de Kise y de Murasakibara

-¡idiotas, necesitamos un plan!- exclamo Midorima siendo ignorado –Akashi, me quedo con Takao, tu ve- pidió ayudando a sostenerse al pelinegro

-bien- Akashi salió corriendo con un muy mal presentimiento, al igual que Takao el poseía más intuición que los demás

-Shin-chan….detenlos….- gimió Takao asustado –algo muy malo está aquí- miro al chico megane con miedo

-¿de que estas hablando?- Midorima leyó el mido en los ojos de Takao antes de que este último se desmayara -¡Takao!-

….

Akashi corría y observo con alta sorpresa como Kagami estaba tomándose con fuerza su hombro sangrante mientras empuñaba una espada hecha de llamas y mantenía a un Kuroko inconsciente y herido detrás suyo, el como Aomine, Kise y Murasakibara también empuñaban sus respectivas armas, si estaban en ese estado y más Kagami, el oponente era muy fuerte. Al acercarse más noto a la sombra oscura que debía ser el atacante.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño -¿Quién te crees para lastimar así a mis amigos?-

Aquel encapuchado sonrió malévolamente, erizando la piel de todos.

…

CONTINUARA


	5. Más interrogantes que respuestas

El silencio de hades 4

**Más interrogantes que respuestas **

-"Kuroko, mira esto…."- decía una voz masculina mientras tomaba de la mano a otra persona de tez más blanca que la suya

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto un chico de voz masculina pero más aguda

-"aquí las luciérnagas iluminan bastante en la noche"- dijo el otro chico

-"ah….es hermoso"- sonrió Kuroko apretando la mano del otro chico –"gracias por enseñarme esto"-

-"jaja quería mostrártelo a ti primero después de todo"- el otro chico tomo del rostro a Kuroko, por la luz del recuerdo solo se podía ver parte de su cuerpo –"te amo Tetsuya"-

-"y yo a ti, ****"- musito comenzando a despertar de su sueño, encontrándose en un parque a eso de la tarde -¿Dónde…?- pregunto al aire, tallándose los ojos

-vaya, pensé que de verdad estabas muerto- se escuchó de un joven de cabellos grises y ojos del mismo tono, alto y delgado, con un rostro sereno -¿te encuentras bien?- el peligris le extendió una bebida al menor

-gra-gracias…- Kuroko miro al más alto como buscando algún indicio de que fuera peligroso -¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con algo de timidez

-en el parque escondido de esta ciudad- respondió sentándose en la banca donde momentos antes dormía el peliazul -dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Y porque estabas en este lugar?-

-no lo recuerdo, estaba con Kagami-kun y ya no puedo recordar más…- suspiro un poco triste –umm, dijiste que este era el parque escondido ¿a qué te refieres?- Kuroko miro al ojigris con duda

-pues es que este parque es especial, no pueden entrar las personas normales….- dijo levantándose y mirando seriamente a Kuroko -¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar

-me llamo Kuroko- hablo levantándose igual que el otro y haciendo una amable reverencia –un placer, agradezco que hayas velado por mí- le sonrió y toco el pecho del mayor con su palma –Mayuzumi-san- dijo eso y se alejó del parque, con la intención de salir

-así que él también es de los niños malditos- musito mirando desaparecer a Kuroko y mirando su mano –solo que él no es como nosotros, ¿no crees, Reo?- pregunto mirando a un joven de largos cabellos negros y largas pestañas

-mmm…- dijo sonriendo aquel joven –pues no puedo decirlo con solo este encuentro, necesito más información, Chihiro- le palpo el hombro con confianza y comenzó a desaparecer

-entiendo- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar las cosas que había dejado al pie de la banca y comenzar a caminar en la misma dirección que Tetsuya

…

…

..

-¡kuro-chiiiiin!- gritaba Murasakibara mientras miraba atento a todos los lados en busca del mencionado –si vienes te daré muchos dulces-

-¡Kuroko!- gritaba Midorima mientras cargaba un perro de peluche -¡te traje tu objeto de la suerte de hoy!-

-¡Kurokocchi!- gritaba Kise mientras lloraba dramáticamente e ignoraba olímpicamente a las chicas que intentaban pararlo para pedirle un autógrafo

-¡oii, Tetsu!- gritaba Aomine en las canchas de baloncesto, siendo regañado por los niños que ahí jugaban, a decir verdad había tenido una corazonada de poder encontrarlo ahí

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Akashi, algo bastante extraño en el pero tratándose de Kuroko, se olvidaba de eso y gritaba a todo pulmón preocupado

-¡Kuroko responde!- gritaba Taiga deteniéndose para poder respirar mejor

-¡Kuro!- gritaba Takao caminando y mirando a todos lados

En distinto lugares del área del centro de la ciudad estaban los chicos de la generación de los milagros, buscaban a Tetsuya, este último había desaparecido de sus vistas el perseguir al encapuchado.

_Flashback_

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Akashi mirando con recelo al intruso

-todos por favor retrocedan….- dijo Kuroko levantándose con dificultad y colocándose delante de Kagami –no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo mirando un tanto temeroso y enojado al encapuchado que solo le sonreía

-mi hermoso niño…cuanto has dormido- se escuchó que dijo entre risas mientras a un paso increíblemente rápido, atravesaba la distancia que lo separaba del ojiazul y lo tomaba de las mejillas –no ha cambiado esa mirada tan insolente que tienes, siempre la odie pero amaba cuando me desafiabas- se carcajeo provocándole un temblor a Kuroko

-¡maldito, suéltalo!- grito Aomine avanzando rápidamente mientras se formaba una especie de ola de agua acompañando su espada

-no lo haría si fuera tu- dijo el encapuchado sin quitar la mirada de Tetsuya, y segundos después el ataque de Aomine fue detenido por una fuerza invisible –son demasiado débiles, pelear con ustedes seria como aplastar insectos- sonrió malévolamente provocando el miedo en todos

-¡no los toques!- grito Tetsuya dándole un manotazo al desconocido y tomándolo de los hombros -¡tú no les harás daño!- diciendo eso, se desvanecieron ante la incógnita mirada de todos

_End flashback_

..

..

..

-uum, ¿podrías decirme porque me sigues, Mayuzumi-san?- pregunto Kuroko deteniendo su andar y encarando al peligris

-me sorprende que puedas sentir mi presencia- menciono el más alto saliendo de entre una multitud de gente que al sentir como pasaba se preguntaban quien había sido –incluso la demás gente tampoco nota la tuya- afirmo mirando alrededor y ver a la gente pasar desapercibidos a ambos

-puedo sentir tu presencia como la de los demás, aunque seamos igual de invisibles- Kuroko lo miro sin inexpresión –tu tampoco muestras tus verdaderas emociones-

Mayuzumi no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a inclinarse para mirar el rostro de Kuroko. Ninguno mostraba emoción o emitía palabra alguna, el más alto sonrió o al menos eso es lo que parecía con esa ligera curva en sus labios. Tetsuya ya sabía lo que el otro había notado, tenía la razón de que ambos eran iguales en poca presencia pero también se refería a algo más.

-eres un chico interesante, Kuroko-kun- dijo enderezándose y dándose la vuelta, dejando a Kuroko bastante sorprendido –un fantasma con un secreto bastante peculiar-

-espe… ¡espera!- exclamo Kuroko extendiendo su mano intentando alcanzar a Mayuzumi pero al igual que él, podía desaparecer de la nada -¿Cómo es que el…?- su cuerpo tembló entero, se agacho hasta abrazar sus rodillas y se quedó ahí hasta calmarse

…

…

..

-¡Tetsuya!- exclamo Akashi tomándose sus oídos y elevando la cabeza, el pelirrojo había escuchado como la mente de Kuroko era perturbada y este gemía por miedo -¡lo encontré!- dijo retomando su dramática carrera en su búsqueda, ahora estaba más preocupado

Kuroko tenía un desconocido pero seguramente poderoso poder, una prueba era que ni el mismo Akashi había podido evaluarlo por completo ni tampoco poder leer su aura como los otros. Midorima les había dicho que el chico portaba un sello supresor, aquellos sellos eran demasiado difíciles de colocar y era imposible que una sola persona pudiera hacerlo, conllevaban un tremendo esfuerzo físico y un dolor enorme para el que lo recibe. Es un sello que era colocado para personas peligrosas, o que no podían controlar por si mismos un poder más grande que ellos. Aun no podía determinar peligroso a Tetsuya, Takao y el eran los de mejor intuición y sexto sentido de todo el grupo, por lo tanto podían sentir el peligro que desprendiera alguna persona la mayor parte de las veces, como no lo habían sentido con el peliazul pensaron que no era un peligro para ellos. Su opinión cambio cuando Kagami le conto sobre su pequeña pelea con Momoi en la iglesia donde Tetsuya estaba, al parecer la chica también conocía de Tetsuya y su actual jefe le había encomendado ir por él. Eso le afirmaba que Tetsuya era alguien poderoso y de suma importancia, como resultado, peligroso. De alguna manera y por el comentario que Murasakibara hiso sin pensar "quizás kurochin conozca a alguno de los primeros guardianes o quizás ellos lo conozcan", Akashi empezó a formar posibilidades dentro de su privilegiada mente.

Y Akashi mismo lo había dicho, quizás dos de las personas que él había detectado eran los primeros guardianes que por alguna razón estaban vivos y que hasta entonces habían permanecido ocultos en algún estado de invernacion o animación suspendida.

Los ancianos que les contaron de sus orígenes y poderes, mencionaron la tan famosa leyenda de los primeros guardianes y como el más cercano al portador había asesinado a este último, siendo castigado y desterrado de sus poderes y hogar. A ciencia cierta no se sabía si el guardián traidor seguía vivo o si ya había muerto, también se decía que era el guardián con la habilidad más fuerte pero ese rumor se mesclaba con el de que era el guardián más débil, haciéndolo parecer como dos personas totalmente distintas. Nadie sabía la verdad correcta, los historiadores solo podían indagar con la casi nula información que se tiene de aquel suceso, lo único que la kiseki no sedai daba por real era que ellos eran descendientes del legado de los guardianes y que no estaban solos.

Pese a toda la inteligencia que Akashi poseyera, ignoraba el hecho de que había alguien más moviendo los engranes y que sus mismas acciones así como la de todos en la ciudad ya estaban predichas menos las de Tetsuya, aunque con la aparición del chico desencadenaría los verdaderos motivos de aquel planeador.

Otra cosa interesante y misteriosa aparte del mismo Kuroko era su mente y su pasado. El emperador estaba seguro que el chico tenía alguna especie de relación con un ente que rebosaba de energía maligna y superior a ellos. Las torturas a la que el chico había y estaba siendo sometido eran inmensas y era normal que por el trauma, olvidara cosas. Intento indagar más en la mente de Kuroko con la unión ya establecida que había formado la primera vez que entro en su mente, pero ese mismo ente y el otro Kuroko se lo impedían, si quería saber de dónde venía Kuroko y quien exactamente era iba a tener que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

….

….

"tengo miedo…mucho miedo"

"alguien… por favor, alguien"

"déjame tranquilo, por favor…"

-hey, ¿Por qué estas llorando?- dijo un joven de cabellos negros que le tapaban un ojo y el visible de color gris oscuro era adornado por un lunar debajo -¿acaso te perdiste?- sonrió juguetón mientras imitaba la pose de Kuroko, estar abrazando sus rodillas

-¿Quién…eres?- pregunto aun con lágrimas en su rostro, aquel chico había podido verlo, entonces tenía que ser un usuario de DeHas -¿Por qué puedes verme?-

-Tatsuya, me llamo Tatsuya- el pelinegro le volvió a sonreír -¿Cómo te llamas tú?- pregunto amablemente

-ku…Kuroko Tetsuya- le llamo la atención que tuvieran nombres tan parecidos, solo se diferenciaban de una letra

-¡aaah, tu nombre suena igual que el mío!- junto ambas palmas por la sorpresa y revolvió los cabellos del menor -¿pero porque estás aquí solo?- Himuro había ignorado la segunda pregunta de Tetsuya

-yo…me he perdido- soltó bajando su cabeza, en parte era cierto pero no totalmente, no iba a decirle

-aah ya veo, ¿estás seguro?- la nueva sonrisa de Himuro tenso a Tetsuya, era una que le decía que estaba mintiéndole y que él sabía que estaba ocultándole algo –a mí me parece que solo no recuerdas que ya has estado aquí antes-

-¿eh?- respondió sorprendido por su comentario que más bien parecía una afirmación -¿Qué quieres decir? Yo no conozco este lugar-

-bueno, eso es porque ha cambiado un poco pero en definitiva has estado aquí…tu cuerpo se movía como si este fuera tu hogar de toda la vida-

-ah…- así que por eso lo decía, y ahora que lo mencionaba parecía verdad, no se había dado cuenta de que el sitio donde estaba no era el mismo donde se había separado de Mayuzumi -¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-simple observación, pero me intriga saber quién eres- le sonrió como antes, aquella sonrisa intrigadora

-pero si ya te he dicho mi nombre, Tatsuya-san- el chico frunció levemente el rostro, los aires de saber todo que le estaba mostrando Tatsuya no le gustaban mucho –ambos somos extraños, por favor atente de interrogarme -

-hoo….no busco nada malo- Tatsuya se levantó y le tendió su mano para levantarse –solo sé que tú y yo somos iguales en algo…-

-¿iguales?- tomo su mano y se levantó, ¿ahora era Himuro el que decía también que se parecían? –me parece que estas equivocado Tatsuya-san-

-no lo creo, así como Sei-chan nunca me equivoco- eso sorprendió más a Kuroko, ¿Sei? Ese nombre lo conocía –y estoy seguro que tú también lo sabes, solo que aún no puedes aceptarlo…después de todo mi vida me fue arrebatada por la misma persona que a ti-

-¿eh?- Kuroko volvió a repetir aquella palabra, al intentar decir otra cosa sintió como alguien tropezaba consigo haciéndolo caer y golpearse la cara

-¡oow, eso duele! ¿Pero quién cara…?- se quejó un moreno sobándose la nariz, pues también había caído de cara -¡Tetsu!- exclamo mirando como el menor se sentaba en sus rodillas y su nariz sangraba

-¿Aomine-kun?- el golpe si le había dolido, él siempre había sido de cuerpo frágil y no se esperó que el moreno se tropezara con el

-¡aaah Tetsu, por fin te encontré!- abrazo al menor aliviado, levantándolo en al aire cual pluma -¡ah, tu nariz!- lo bajo y uso la manga de su camisa para limpiarlo con una delicadeza impropia de el

-gracias, Aomine-kun- asintió con su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento –lamento haberlos preocupado-

-aah vamos, me siento mejor ahora que te he encontrado- Aomine se rasco la nuca nervioso y tomo la mano de Kuroko -¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de volver?- sugirió comenzando a caminar junto al menor

-pero, ¿no sería correcto avisarle a los demás antes?- pregunto Kuroko cerrando los ojos para intentar concentrarse y buscar los pensamientos de Akashi

-¡no, Tetsu! ¡Seguro que Akashi arruina nuestra cita!- exclamo Aomine haciendo una mueca de solo pensar el tener a su temible y estricto líder con ellos, conociéndole acapararía a Kuroko para el solo -¡no le llames! ¡No nos vamos a tardar!- insistió Aomine jalando al menor de su mano

-no creo que sea necesario, Daiki-se escuchó la voz de Akashi, el moreno tembló y volteo a su costado derecho encontrándose con el pelirrojo emperador y con Kagami

-estúpido Ahomine, ¿Qué tenías pensado hacerle a Kuroko?- hablo el tigre cruzado de brazos igual que el otro pelirrojo

-tsk….- bufo sonriendo el moreno –nos encontraron-

-por supuesto que sí, idiota- se escuchó de Midorima que era seguido por Murasakibara

-Minechin es realmente idiota, como kagachin- menciono el gigante mientras comía de sus papas –no se dio cuenta que Akachin ya había sentido donde estaba-

-¡oye, no somos idiotas!- exclamaron los dos hermanos molestos

-cállense- ordeno Akashi fríamente, después aparto a Aomine y se acercó a Kuroko que yacía ignorante a todo, mirando un punto inexistente -¿Tetsuya?-

-¿Kuroko?- Kagami se acercó a posar su mirada en la del chico totalmente perdida -¿sucede algo?-

-¡ah!- el peliazul celeste pego un respingo y miro a los chicos delante de él –lo siento, estaba escuchando a….- se calló al ver como el chico del lunar le shitaba que guardara silencio

-¿Kuroko?- ahora Midorima le había llamado -¿Qué dices?-

-nada, solo me distraje- sonrió convenciendo a la mayoría de que decía la verdad –por cierto, ¿Kise-kun y Takao-kun?- pregunto pues no había sido asfixiado por el rubio y el otro no había reído cuando habían molestado a los hermanos

-los mande de regreso a la casa, había dicho que solo nosotros lo buscaríamos pero se atrevieron a desobedecerme- respondió Akashi tomando a Tetsuya de las manos y comenzando a caminar –vamos a casa, Tetsuya…me gustaría hablarte de algo-

-¿eh?- repitió la palabra del día –me gustaría que me explicaras varias cosas también, Akashi-kun- menciono recuperando su expresión inexpresiva

-será un placer- le sonrió amable, cosa que asusto a los otros pues el tono y la expresión habían sido reales

Los demás siguieron mientras Kuroko volteaba al lugar que estaban dejando y donde estaba Himuro, el chico le sonrió y volvió a poner su dedo en sus labios pidiendo silencio.

-"ellos dos no han cambiado….siguen siendo los mismos impulsivos idiotas"-

Eso había escuchado decir al pelinegro, cuando lo miro pudo notar una mirada nostálgica y entristecida a pesar de su sonrisa, ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Y porque los otros no notaban la presencia del chico del lunar?

-"¿los conoces, Tatsuya-kun?"- le había preguntado a lo que el otro solo le sonrió cerrando los ojos

-"ellos dos, todo ellos eran parte de mi vida"-

Cuando quiso preguntar más, Akashi le había llamado. Cuando iba a mencionar a Himuro, este le pidió silencio ¿Por qué? Y las cosas que le había dicho le intrigaban, como si el supiera más de él.

Cuando pudiera, volvería a ese lugar para pedir respuestas, después de escuchar las de Akashi.


	6. El anuncio de la masacre

EL SILENCIO DE HADES 5

…

..

..

El silencio de hades 5

"El anuncio de la masacre"

…

…

-antes de empezar me gustaría pedirte algo Tetsuya- hablo Akashi después de haberle recorrido la silla al peliceleste siendo un chico

-¿sí?- Kuroko asintió sin ninguna expresión, los demás se tensaron pues Akashi nunca le pedía nada a nadie, les dejo curiosidad e intriga ¿le pediría mostrar sus poderes? ¿Dejarle entrar en su mente de nuevo? ¿Regañarlo por no decir nada antes? ¿Confesar si conocía al intruso?

-quiero que me acompañes esta tarde al centro- dijo sentándose con elegancia pero notando un leve temblor en sus manos mientras las cruzaba

-¿al centro?- aquel pedido le extraño mucho al peliceleste -¿Por qué debemos ir allá?-

-es una orden, Tetsuya- hablo desviando la mirada ¿Akashi no miro a Kuroko a los ojos? ¿Pero qué clase de brujería era esa?

-eh…supongo que está bien…- asintió Kuroko sin notar como el mayor tragaba saliva, cosa que si notaron los milagros

-oi, Akashi acaba de pedirle una cita a Kuroko ¿verdad?- susurro Midorima a Takao, quien igual que todos tenía un gesto de estupefacción

-s-si… no puedo creerlo- afirmo el pelinegro cruzando los brazos simulando un crucifijo

-perfecto, ahora podemos proceder- Akashi retomo su pose elegante y cruzo su dedos –Tetsuya, me gustaría que nos dijeras de dónde vienes o si es que no tienes memoria de donde, como es que llegaste a ese lugar y que nos hablaras un poco de tus poderes- lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras que todos los demás tomaban asiento

-uum….pues yo no tengo suficientes recuerdos como para saber de dónde vengo pero recuerdo que un anciano cuido de mí y me llevo a vivir con él y su hijo a la iglesia- hablo comenzando a bajar la mirada –ellos cuidaron de mi hasta que murieron y desde ahí, la iglesia ha sido mi hogar-

-bien, ¿recuerdas el nombre de aquellas personas? ¿Ambas murieron al mismo tiempo?- pregunto Akashi sin nada de tacto, ganándose ceños fruncidos por parte de todos –seré directo, así que tendrás que disculparme-

-está bien, y no, ellos me pedían que les llamara simplemente abuelo y Kuro- el peliceleste sonrió ante aquel recuerdo pero su rostro se tornó en uno de miedo y sus ojos se humedecieron, los chicos se preocuparon –ellos…fueron asesinados por el rey sin corona- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos escucharan y abrieran los ojos en sorpresa

-¿Qué dices? ¿El bastardo del rey lo hiso? ¿Pero porque?- exclamo Kagami molesto, si Kuroko era una buena persona y le había pasado algo tan horrible ¿Cuál era el motivo?

-ellos no aceptaban su gobierno y no tenían problema con demostrarlo, primero mando a sus subordinados para castigarlos y hacerles reflexionar pero ellos siguieron negándole y un día… desperté por unos gritos y cuando quise asomarme por la puerta note que estaba trabada, debajo de ella había una nota que decía "huye lo más lejos que puedas y no regreses, te amamos Tetsuya"…- siguió contando con dolor

-¿Qué sucedió después?- pregunto Midorima intrigado, al igual que todos

-escuche disparos, me asuste e intente destrabar la puerta para salir pero escuche que Kuro-san gritaba "aquí no hay nadie más", entendí que me habían encerrado para protegerme, cuando escuche que el rey ordeno saquear la iglesia entre en pánico total, si me encontraban las cosas empeorarían…así que tome aire y Salí por un pasadizo secreto sin nada más que el colgante que me dieron pero no pude evitar asomarme por la rejilla que quedaba debajo de las escaleras y lo vi todo- conto mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus pálidas mejillas –después de que pasara todo, el rey trasmitió todo en la televisión, había grabado como les mataba….y yo…tuve que verlo de nuevo- se abrazó a si mismo conteniendo los jadeos del llanto, todos los chicos quisieron ir a reconfortarlo pero Akashi les paro con la mano

-Tetsuya, ¿viste la cara del rey?- pregunto seriamente, ahí todos cayeron en la cuenta de su pregunta tan ingeniosa y el porque les detuvo, nadie conocía la identidad del bastardo rey más que su oráculo y su legión de elite, y si aquellos dos desafortunados hombres habían muerto por mano del rey debía ser por un motivo realmente importante -¿habías escuchado su voz antes?-

-masacro a toda la gente que vivía en ese humilde barrio después…su voz…su rostro- intento recordar mientras secaba sus lágrimas –no puedo…- musito, seguido de que Akashi colocara sus dos manos en la cabeza del menor

-Tetsuya, concéntrate e intenta recordar… ¿Cómo es su cabello? ¿Cómo es su voz? ¿De qué color son sus ojos?- siguió preguntando mientras intentaba sacar a flote aquellos dolorosos recuerdos

-nng….- las imágenes de la masacre llegaron a la mente de todos, como si el enlace de Akashi se amplificara cuando Kuroko tomo las manos del pelirrojo –no vean….-

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- exclamo Aomine impactado por la brutalidad de las imágenes, lo estaban viendo como si fueran Kuroko mismo, jadeando y aguantando los gritos y el llanto –es una jodida masacre- hablo frunciendo el ceño con ira

Delante de los ojos de todos, los soldados del rey sin corona asesinaban a la gente de aquel barrio pobre, de las formas más crueles posibles, y sin importarles que fueran niños, bebes, mujeres o ancianos, a todos les atacaban con la misma crueldad dictada. ¿Por qué Kuroko había tenido que ver todo eso? Inclusive observaron como un soldado vio a Kuroko y lo jalo de los cabellos para arrastrarlo, lo golpeo y estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su espada de no ser por un hombre que identificaron como Kuro, el chico de la iglesia, que se interpuso recibiendo la espada por Kuroko.

"vive, Tetsu….libera a nuestro mundo"- había musito entregándose a la muerte

Tetsuya grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas que los chicos de la generación milagrosa tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, un grito desgarrador de llanto y desesperación, como una onda increíble de poder, aplasto la cabeza de aquel soldado y luego lo despedazo con sus propias manos. Extasiados, miraron como Kuroko abandonaba toda cordura y se dedicaba a aplastar con una fuerza invisible los cuerpos de aquellos fieles al corrupto rey, recibiendo balas y cortes en su cuerpo que ignoro para seguir luchando con más fuerza, ese ya no era Kuroko…. aquella cosa o aquel ser en el cuerpo del peliceleste era una bestia que empezaba a disfrutar de la matanza disfrazada de venganza. Sus ojos destellaron carmesí y su hermosa piel blanca se tiño de la sangre de los caídos, buenos y malos.

-basta…. Ustedes no tienen permitido estar aquí- se escuchó de una segunda voz y segundos después, todos los chicos estaban de bruces en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y sudorosos

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Kise calmando su temblor y mirando a todos lados -¡kurokocchi!- exclamo avanzando hacia el menor que estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza hacia el techo y la mirada pérdida

-¿Tetsu?- Aomine sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse y fue a donde Kuroko igual, agito con cuidado el hombro del menor –oi, Tetsu ¿Qué sucede?-

-Takao, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Midorima viendo como el pelinegro colocaba su mano en la cabeza del menor y recitaba algo en otro idioma, después Kuroko cerró los ojos y se fue de lado para ser atrapado por Murasakibara

-uwa, kurochin está temblando- dijo Atsushi abrazando al menor a su cuerpo –todavía está asustado, no pasa nada kurochin, ya estas a salvo- le susurro palpando su cabeza y logrando el efecto querido en el menor

-oigan, Kuroko solo puede ser visto por usuarios de DeHas ¿Cierto?- pregunto el tigre aun en el suelo, todos asintieron –eso quiere decir que aquel abuelo y ese tal Kuroko lo eran también ¿o no?- todos exceptuando a Akashi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa

-buena deducción Taiga y buen trabajo Atsushi , Kazunari- elogio Akashi tomando en brazos al menor, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del pelimorado –demos terminada la sesión de hoy, llevare a Tetsuya a descansar para que esté listo- dijo comenzando a salir de la sala de juntas

-¿ah? Espera Akashi, ¿Por qué quieres salir con Tetsu? Deberías dejarlo descansar- hablo Aomine siendo racional, cosa que sorprendió a todos

-concuerdo con mi hermano, Kuroko ha pasado por mucho este día- hablo Taiga levantándose y sacudiendo su cabeza cual tigre

-¿de qué están hablando? ¿Creen que cancelare mi compromiso con Tetsuya?- hablo volteándolos a ver fríamente

-tu solo quieres salir con Kuroko, Akashi- sentencio Midorima con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza

-yo soy absoluto, nadie interferirá con mi cita- admitió saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras el

-¡LO SABIA!- exclamaron todos los presentes ante la afirmativa del emperador

…

…

..

-tch, lo he perdido de nuevo…- grito un hombre de ropas elegantes y caras, aventando su copa al suelo

-¿mi rey?- hablo Sakurai, el consejero del rey

-Sakurai…. ¿Cómo encontrarías a alguien que se está escondiendo de ti? Alguien que anhelas ver con todo tu ser- pregunto dándole la espalda al castaño

-pues…supongo que lo haría salir de donde estuviera escondido- hablo inocentemente el consejero

-buena idea, obligarlo a salir…- sonrío malévolamente y acto seguido se trono el cuello –Sakurai, se me acaba de ocurrir una buena idea….-

El otro chico solo trago saliva, si su rey sonreía de esa manera y se tronaba el cuello, era otra de sus ideas que traerían consigo un camino repleto de masacre y pena. Sintió lastima por aquellos inocentes desgraciados que tendrían que servir de marionetas en su suicida juego, incluyéndole.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, mi señor?- hablo inclinándose ante un tirano, solamente deseo que apareciera alguien que detuviera al hombre frente a el

…

..

..

-entonces nos vemos, cuiden de la casa- hablo Akashi sosteniendo la mano de Kuroko y mirando con recelo a los demás –todos ustedes- amenazo con una sonrisa

-nos vamos- sonrío Kuroko despidiéndose con una reverencia

-cuídense mucho- hablaron al unísono con una vena saliéndose de su frente, exceptuando a Takao

Más adelante, Akashi tomaba posesivamente la mano de Kuroko a pesar del sonrojo del menor, aunque Kuroko pasaba desapercibido para la gente, los demás se quedaban viendo con ojos de corazón al emperador pelirrojo, pues vaya….sí que era bastante atractivo, y la gente que conocía al chico de heterocromia no podían contener los suspiros y las exclamaciones de amor y admiración. Akashi noto el titubeo en Kuroko y aprovecho para acercar el cuerpo de Kuroko hacia el propio, tomándolo de la cintura y mantener la mano del menor con la suya.

-¿Akashi-kun?- susurro Tetsuya mirándolo con un bonito adorno en forma de sonrojo -¿Por qué me sostienes así?- pregunto inocentemente

-aquí hay mucha gente y no quiero que te lastimen, Tetsuya- hablo con un tono seductor y con una cautivadora sonrisa, sonrojando al pequeño peliazul

-ah….gracias- le sonrió en respuesta y bajo la mirada

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir, Tetsuya?- pregunto con elegancia mientras le conducía a la explanada del centro

-Akashi-kun, ¿lo escuchas?- pregunto Tetsuya deteniéndose y tocando su oído con su mano libre –esa voz…-

-¿voces?- Seijuro se sorprendió pues el dedujo que no se refería a las voces normales, se concentró e intento escuchar –Tetsuya, no escucho na….- corto su frase al escuchar un desgarrador grito que le erizo la medula

Kuroko se tapó con fuerza los oídos, gimió por el susto y el dolor que aquel grito les provocaba, al parecer eran los únicos que podían escuchar aquel grito, o eso es lo que pensaban. Aunque se cubrieran con las manos, el volumen no cesaba, era como si alguien estuviera gritando desde el interior de su cerebro. Akashi soltó sus oídos y choco frentes con Tetsuya, intento usar su poder para bloquear la capacidad auditiva de Kuroko o tan solo dormirlo pero resultaba inútil.

-él está gritando…. ¡DILE QUE PARE! ¡DILE QUE SE CALLE!- grito Kuroko cayendo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡Tetsuya, tranquilo!- intento calmarlo Akashi, pero el chico se había alterado mucho y no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera su poder llegaba a el -¡solo concéntrate en mi voz!- pidió intentando de nueva cuenta concentrarse

-¡YO NO QUERIA HACERLO! ¡TODO FUE SU CULPA! ¡EL SE LO BUSCO!- grito completamente alterado, Akashi abrió en demasiada los ojos, el celeste estaba completamente sacado de cordura, tanto que lo empujo y echo a correr

-¡Tetsuya!- grito levantándose tan rápido como pudo y correr en dirección del menor, para su otra sorpresa le perdió el rastro, cosa imposible, él podía encontrar a la gente usando su poder aunque llevara un poco de tiempo pero aquella intervención mental de origen desconocido entorpeció sus sentidos, como en el momento en el que aquel intruso apareció en el cuartel

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar de lleno a la explanada del centro de la ciudad, contemplo como en la enorme pantalla que estaba postrada en lo alto del edificio central, estaba las palabras "su rey dará un comunicado", frunció el ceño, de seguro era otra de sus estúpidas ideas. Al bajar la mirada se topó con Kuroko, quien estaba de pie con los ojos y la boca abierta en grado de terror, su cuerpo estaba rígido y por más que intento moverlo no pudo. La pantalla se encendió, la pantalla donde el tirano transmitida todo lo retorcido de su gobierno.

-¡muy buenas tardes, mis estimados subordinados! ¡En esta ocasión se me ha ocurrido un muy buen espectáculo! ¡Un torneo!- exclamo aquel rey sin cara, pues en los mensajes nunca salía su rostro, o siempre se veía de su cuello para abajo o portaba una mascara

Los murmullos de miedo e indignación no se hicieron esperar, después de todo, cada "espectáculo" para el rey era masacre para su pueblo. Kuroko se estremeció y Akashi, abrazándolo, tapo su vista con su cuerpo, solo el pelirrojo miro el anuncio con odio.

-bien, les explicare de que va…..como todos sabrán, hace años existieron unos patéticos guardianes que no supieron valorar su tesoro- hiso una pausa para extender los brazos, refiriéndose a los presentes –y de seguro piensan que todos murieron, pues les tengo una noticia….- anuncio con aquella mascara donde se podía apreciar una perversa sonrisa

-ese maldito….- Akashi abrió los ojos con ira, si el rey soltaba aquel secreto solo una cosa reinaría en su tiranía: esperanza de libertad

-¡ellos dejaron descendencia!- grito con alegría, todos enmudecieron y como Akashi predijo, más de uno soltó lágrimas de alegría -¡pero…! Por alguna razón se esconden de mí y eso me entristece, por eso organizo este torneo para todos aquellos usuarios de DeHas….si se niegan, el pueblo pagara con creses- dijo fríamente, con aquel tono que todos sabían que era cierto –quien sea el sobreviviente, le concederé el honor de servir bajo mi cargo con el resto de su vida libre de preocupaciones y le otorgare un deseo….el que sea-

-no hablara en serio, ¿Cómo saber cuántos hay?- pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo, temiendo la respuesta

-ah cierto, se preguntaran ¿Cómo su grandioso rey sabe la cantidad como para organizar un torneo?- ladeo la cabeza y se encogió de hombros –pues porque hace unos minutos, mande una onda mental que solo llegaría a todos los usuarios de DeHas y ¿Qué creen? ¡Encontré a 435 usuarios!- exclamo totalmente excitado

Seijuro se paralizo por pocas veces en su vida, ¿existían tantos? Espera un momento…eso significa que estaba contándolos a ellos, estaba contando a Kuroko. ¡Tenía que ser una jodida broma! Kuroko no podía participar en ese estúpido torneo ¡absolutamente no! Si el rey se enteraba de que Kuroko era un sobreviviente de su masacre, lo mataría en el acto. Claro, Akashi no sabía la verdad sobre el menor, una verdad que solo el propio Tetsuya sabia y mantenía oculta.

-por cierto, si alguno de estos maravillosos seres no se presentara….cualquier familiar o persona cercana tomara su lugar, y debo decirle que me daré cuenta si intentan engañarme- el rey aplaudió y rio como lunático, regocijándose por todo el control que tenía sobre inocentes -que pasen un lindo día, pronto estaré anunciando la fecha del torneo, mientras tanto prepárense mis queridos usuarios-

Pánico, todo mundo se agito y comenzaron a gritar exigiendo que los usuarios se presentaran. Kuroko cayo completamente de rodillas haciendo que Akashi se tensara, el celeste empezó a llorar agarrándose la cara, con alaridos de miedo. Kuroko tenía miedo, miedo de participar en un torneo donde tendría que matar para sobrevivir. Seijuro abrazo al perturbado joven con fuerza, acaricio su cabeza intentando calmarlo, sabía que el rey cumpliría cada palabra si no se presentaban, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? No podría esconder a Kuroko, el rey poseía un poder extraño que le otorgaba información de los usuarios. Estaban acorralados.


	7. CRUELES LATIDOS, Adivina quién sabe que

El silencio de Hades 6

…

..

..

"**CRUELES LATIDOS, Adivina quién sabe que estas vivo" **

…

…

**..**

Estoy gritando, gritando muy fuerte, estoy seguro que nadie puede oírme y si alguien pudiera, sus oídos dolerían… estoy solo, sé que estoy solo y que nadie puede oírme, entonces ¿Por qué grito si no seré escuchado por nadie? ¿Por qué estoy solo? Hasta hace poco estaba con alguien…. ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Eh… no, siempre he estado solo. Siempre he estado solo, siempre solo, nadie está conmigo, solo me tengo a mi mismo…yo solo quería ser libre con el ¿Por qué fue tan cruel y me lo quito? ¿Por qué el y no yo? Yo lo ame tanto y el….el me lo quito.

¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!

"¿esa es tu solución todavía?"

-Ah… una voz, ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Puedes escucharme?- estoy seguro de haberla oído, una voz clara que parece estar un poco lejos

"matarlo no te va a traer paz"

-Eso… ¡ESO NO ME INTERESA! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO VENGARME!- le grite con exasperación

"matarlo no te va a traer paz…ni a ti, ni a nadie, ni a mi…"

-ah…- reconocí aquella voz que me hablaba, mis ojos se humedecieron y caí de rodillas por la impresión –estabas vivo….-

"idiota, ¿crees que te iba a dejar cuando estas en este estado? ¿Por quién me tomas? No puedo dejarte hasta asegurarme que te quedas en buenas manos"

-¿"dejarme"? ¿Te vas a ir de nuevo?- tenía que estar bromeando, lo acababa de encontrar después de tanto tiempo y piensa irse

"sabes que no me podre quedar mucho más, este es el único lugar donde puedo estar contigo, yo ya debí de haber ascendido"

-entonces….si moriste después de todo- me duele admitirlo, me duele no haberlo podido salvar, me duele la impotencia

"y lo volvería a hacer si es por ti…Tetsuya"

-dices cosas crueles ¿lo sabias? Siempre has sido así, mientras sonríes rompes mi corazón- lloro, porque al final todo esto es una efímera ilusión

"supongo que somos iguales, mantuviste en secreto quien eras pero nunca te odie, incluso cuando morí te seguí amando y tú eras lo único que tenía en mente…me protegiste de todo mal en todo momento y muchas veces saliste herido por mí, sin contar las torturas a las que te sometieron por mi….ya era hora que tomara un poco de la culpa"

-yo hice todo eso porque te amo y lo sabes, ¡tú no tenías que haber muerto! Tu…..todo fue mi culpa….- baje la cabeza y apreté mis puños, fui un inútil

"si no te hubiera conocido estaría vivo…."

Sus palabras duelen, sé que fue mi culpa pero escucharlo de él duele mucho.

"…pero sería miserable y no sabría lo que es el amor ni la felicidad"

Alzo el rostro impresionado, con lágrimas en mi rostro todavía.

"encontrarte, amarte y morir por ti ha sido lo que mejor he hecho en esta vida, te amé, te amo y te amare aunque tú me olvides"

El sonrió, esa sonrisa tan característica en él, la sonrisa que sabe me deja sin palabras, pero la sonrisa que viene acompañada por malas noticias.

"sé que por ti mismo no me olvidaras, pero si no lo hago te sumirás en un círculo de venganza y no quiero… quiero que seas feliz, que ames de nuevo y vivas libre"

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué….te estas despidiendo?- gateo unos dos pasos y me levante con miedo

"Cada vez que estos horribles recuerdos intenten regresar los detendré…hasta que tengas la fuerza para enfrentarlos sin hacer una locura de nuevo….te amo Tetsuya, adiós"

-¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES SOLO! ¡POR FAVOR ******!- mi mundo se sumió en oscuridad, luego una inmensa luz la aclaro y note donde estaba

….

-¡Tetsuya!- exclamo Akashi-san, el líder del grupo que me está cuidando –gracias al cielo, estas despierto- el suspiro aliviado y me tomo del rostro

-¿Akashi…-san?- musite, mi voz estaba débil y entrecortada

-tranquilo, estas a salvo- escuche a Takao-san a mi otro costado

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte intentando sentarme pero ellos dos me lo impidieron

-te desmayaste en nuestra cita- Akashi-san me sonrió reconfortándome, así que eso paso

-lo siento mucho, la he arruinado- me sentí muy mal, ellos están siendo amables conmigo y voy y me desmayo

-no hay problema, podemos tener otra en cualquier momento pero por ahora lo importante es tu salud- acaricio mi mejilla con gentileza

-dime kurochin, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla? Te quejabas mientras dormías- el chico de cabellos negros se inclinó en mi cama y junto nuestras frentes, así como Akashi-san hacia

-no lo recuerdo… ¿Qué haces, Takao-kun?- pregunte extrañado

-eso es grosero Takao- escuche a Midorima-kun hablar y vi como separaba a Takao-kun de mi

-Shin-chan yo no estaba haciendo nada- agito las manos y después le abrazo, puedo ver que Takao-kun ama mucho a Midorima-kun

-mentiroso, solo no molestes a Kuroko- le regaño sonrojándose un poco y ajustándose los lentes, me pregunto si le quedaran grandes

-yo, Tetsu- escuche a Aomine-kun entrar junto con Kagami-kun -¿ya estas mejor? De seguro la cita con Akashi fue tan horrible que te desmayaste- él se rio y luego vi como algo filoso que era unas tijeras rozo su mejilla, ¿de dónde habrán venido?

-Daiki, estas siendo molesto- Akashi-san hablo sonriendo, supongo que le dio risa la broma de Aomine-kun

-Kuroko, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?- Kagami-kun se sentó a mi lado, su gesto era preocupado y estaba algo tiste

-estoy bien Kagami-kun, lamento las molestias- le sonreí y su rostro se puso rojo, ¿tendrá fiebre? –Ka…-

-¡minna, tenemos problemas!- Kise-kun entro gritando, lo vi alarmado y desaliñado ¿se habrá caído?

-¡Kise, eres ruidoso!- Midorima-kun le lanzo a Takao-kun haciendo que ambos cayeran -¿Qué rayos quieres? ¿Por qué vienes a gritar cuando Kuroko esta descansado?-

Todo mundo miro a Midorima-kun con una gotita extraña cayendo de su cabeza, excepto Akashi-kun.

NORMAL POV

-¡tienen que ver las noticias!- exclamo el rubio con la mejilla hinchada, mientras prendía el tv

"…_.en ultimas noticias, el rey ha solicitado que todos los estudiantes de secundaria y preparatoria acudan a su escuela para un sondeo con duración de 2 meses a partir de esta tarde, en caso de ser portadores DeHas se les pide de la más cordial forma se reporten a las autoridades al mando en esta operación. En esta tarde…"_

-¡no me jodas, maldito tirano!- Aomine le aventó un cojín con ira al tv

Todos estaban con el ceño fruncido, inclusive Takao. Kuroko era el que tenía un gesto de miedo, no podía ni el mismo explicarse el motivo de su sentir, solo sabía que aquel rey era bastante cruel y tenebroso.

-chicos, esta tarde el sondeo será en escuelas secundarias y a partir de mañana será en escuelas preparatorias, el siguiente mes empezaran los entrenamientos y al siguiente mes el torneo- Kise leyó las notas que había tomado

-vaya, puedes ser inteligente cuando te lo propones- se burló Aomine, recibiendo un puchero del rubio

-Aominecchi eres un idiota- el rubio le aventó el cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas

-basta- ordeno Akashi sobándose la cien –no estoy para escuchar sus absurdas peleas, vamos a decidir qué hacer- se levantó de la esquina de mi cama y se dirigió a la puerta -¿Qué están esperando?- miro a los demás y estos inmediatamente le siguieron

-ah, Kuroko si no te sientes bien puedes quedarte- le detuvo Midorima del pecho

-estoy bien, Midorima-kun, quiero participar- le sonrió haciendo que todos se sonrojaran

-b-bien, entonces síguenos- Kagami le extendió nerviosamente la mano y Kuroko la tomo

Ya en la sala de juntas, los chicos se fueron sentando mientras Kuroko había ido con Murasakibara rápidamente a la cocina a preparar aperitivos para los demás.

-está bien, ¿Qué se les ocurre?- empezó Aomine cruzándose de brazos -¿Cómo vamos a ocultar que somos usuarios DeHas?-

-no es necesario, Daiki- hablo Akashi recargándose en una de sus manos –solo tenemos que ocultar el hecho de ser descendientes de los guardianes y que Tetsuya también lo es-

-es cierto, mientras no digamos nada está bien- apoyo Kagami

-pero olvidan algo, en las revisiones que se harán tendremos que decir nuestras habilidades ¿Cómo esconderemos eso?- hablo Kise moviendo las manos

-Kise idiota, no somos los únicos que controlan los elementos, ese no es el problema….el problema es no mostrar nuestra capacidad máxima o se darán cuenta- le regaño Midorima ajustándose los lentes –los demás usuarios pueden usar una parte de los elementos a comparación nuestra que podemos usar todo su potencial-

-error Shintaro, los demás pueden usar un 35%, nosotros podemos usar digamos un 70% de poder, y los de sangre pura el 100%- contradijo Akashi tronando sus dedos –lo máximo que nosotros podríamos llegar a los originales seria 85% y eso es lo que calculo antes de volverse peligroso-

-¿Por qué peligroso?- pregunto Takao seriamente –supongo que estas tomando en cuenta la zona-

-así es, la zona nos permitiría llegar al 85% pero como ninguno de nosotros ha entrado en ella no sabemos cómo regresar sin perder el control-

-eso quiere decir que podríamos morir en la zona- dedujo Kise poniéndose serio -¿Qué hay de kurokocchi?-

-Tetsuya aún sigue sin decirnos su poder e inclusive no pude encontrar la respuesta en su mente, lo que me lleva a deducir que la habilidad de Tetsuya es bastante especial- Akashi suspiro y miro sus manos –todos lo vieron, ha pasado por algo peor que todos nosotros y aquel ente que me impide saber más tiene un gran peso en el pasado de Tetsuya-

-Oi, Akashi ¿Qué quieres decir? - Aomine sorprendió a los demás por decirlo primero

-porque me temo que el Tetsuya que tenemos aquí no tiene que ver con el bloqueo de los recuerdos- dijo sonriendo ladinamente

-¿ha? Ya no entendí- dijo Aomine rascándose la cabeza -¿son dos?-

-no Daiki, Tetsuya esta impuesto en un bloqueo por otra persona que tiene mucha influencia en el, aunque por sí mismo, Tetsuya recupero algunas memorias-

-seguimos en las mismas, no sabemos nada- Kagami bufo al aire y cruzo sus brazos –en todo caso, Akashi…. Kuroko estará en peligro si entra al torneo, él no es de los que lastimaría a alguien-

-ooh kagamicchi, buen punto- elogio Kise aplaudiendo –kurokocchi no podría lastimar a alguien, pero no podemos ocultarlo de esa habilidad del rey-

-no tenemos otra opción, Kuroko no puede ocultarse- Midorima frunció el ceño

-Tetsu no es cobarde, el no dejaría que alguien saliera herido por su culpa asique aunque se lo prohibiéramos, el entraría al torneo- Aomine frunció más su ceño, desviando la mirada al no encontrar salida

-estoy de acuerdo- se escuchó a Kuroko en el pie de la puerta con una charola de galletas en mano –participare en el torneo, no dejare que aquella persona lastime gente inocente- su ceño era fruncido pero decidido –tengo algo que contarles- tomo asiento al otro extremo de la mesa

-¿estás seguro de eso?- le pregunto Takao con un gesto un tanto triste, como si supiera lo que el celeste iba a decir

-si…- le regreso una sonrisa igual de triste con la que el ojiazul le miro

-te escuchamos- hablo Kise sonriéndole, ninguno aparte de Takao había notado el gesto de Kuroko, ni siquiera Akashi

-yo….no se bien cuál es mi poder, no recuerdo bien pero sé que puedo interferir con el poder de los demás y confundir su perspectiva- hablo un poco bajito, como si no quisiera tener que decir eso

-¿puedes interferir?- pregunto Aomine mientras tomaba una galleta que le fue quitada por el gigante – ¡oi, es mía!-

-sí, puedo confundir y puedo….- siguió hablando

-puedes hacer que el poder de uno cambie- termino de decir Akashi mirando fijamente al celeste -¿cierto?-

-ah….si….- Kuroko bajo la mirada –no me gusta, es como si manipulara el corazón de alguien- admitió tocando su pecho con una de sus manos, donde estaba su corazón

-puede parecer, pero si lo usas para algo bueno no está mal- la animo Kagami dándole una palmadita en su cabeza -haciendo eso puedes evitar sufrimiento innecesario-

-precisamente por eso, no tendría que usarlo si no hubiera causado todo esto- hablo bajamente

-esto no es tu culpa, todos nosotros somos iguales a ti y vamos a luchar juntos- le animo Aomine extendiéndole el puño cerrado para chocarlas

-no te atrevas a deprimirte por algo como eso- le animo Midorima muy a su manera, ganándose una risa y un codazo de parte de Takao

-es cierto, Tetsuya…confía en nosotros- le sonrió Akashi al otro lado

-gracias…- el ojiceleste les regreso la sonrisa y se levantó –puedo hacer que el rey se confunda con respecto al número de participantes, tengo planeado disminuir lo más que se pueda las bajas- Kuroko extendió su mano en el centro de la mesa -¿me ayudarían?-

-¡un placer!- Kagami puso su mano encima de la de Tetsuya

-¡osu!- Aomine siguió

-¡por kurokocchi!- Kise fue el siguiente

-¡yaay!- exclamo Takao jalando a Midorima

-no necesitan preguntármelo- dijo Shintaro

-oki, oki- fue Murasakibara el siguiente, embarrando un poco a Midorima con el chocolate de su mano

-es un hecho que ayudare a Tetsuya- Akashi fue el último en colocar su mano

Kuroko solo sonrió y todos levantaron sus manos a la cuenta de 3.

Ya en la tarde, los chicos se dirigieron a las escuelas secundarias donde se haría el sondeo. En Leveb existían un total de 5 escuelas secundarias, al ser un número impar se acordó que Kuroko iría solo a la principal, ya que al ser el que haría el truco debía hacerlo desde un punto que pegara a las demás escuelas, y de ahí bloquearía al mayor número de usuarios que pudiera de secundaria y preparatoria. Kagami fue a la 2ª escuela, Aomine y Kise fueron a la 3ª, Midorima y Takao a la 4ª, Murasakibara y Akashi a la 5ª. Dado que Kuroko era invisible para los que no fueran usuarios de DeHas, le sería más fácil infiltrarse.

Según la información que se sabía, los hombres eran los que tenían más posibilidades de ser usuarios y las pocas mujeres que su encontraban no poseían u elemente, si no alguna característica acorde a su físico o una herramienta. Las chicas se quejaban que parecía que aquello era racismo o discriminación de género, pero la mayoría agradecía estar fuera de algo como ser usuario, pues conllevaba discriminación social, peligro, rechazo y posible muerte. El porqué de dicho favoritismo era porque el primer usuario de DeHas había sido un hombre al igual que los primeros guardianes, y las siguientes generaciones tuvieron solo varones como hijos.

Así, el sondeo empezó junto con el trabajo de Kuroko, los demás kiseki estaban ahí para cerciorar que el plan de Tetsuya resultara. El chico suspiro y cerro sus ojos, concentrándose logro mandar una onda que impactara en la mente de todos, usuarios El chico suspiro y cerro sus ojos, concentrándose logro mandar una onda que impactara en la mente de todos, usuarios y civiles, inclusive logro impactar al rey.

Conforme avanzaba el sondeo, la gente que podía ver a Kuroko disminuía, Midorima calculo en su mente el número y de 435 usuarios, quedaron 235. Los chico pensaban que Kuroko había ocultado el poder de la mayoría para que no los notaran, pero la realidad fue que absorbió el poder de los más débiles y lo transformo en energía para seguir haciendo su truco. El celeste ya estaba llegando a su límite pero ya casi terminaba, estaba a punto de llegar a 220 usuarios cuando un grito proveniente de un chico le asusto.

-¡aaaah! ¡Es un monstruo!- aquel chico le había señalado con el dedo y le miraba con absoluto pavor -¡es un monstruo!- volvió a gritarle asustándole mas

Cuando las otras miradas se posaron en él, un grito en conjunto de terror no se hiso esperar, los kiseki también notaron el disturbio en la mente de Kuroko ya que estaban conectados mentalmente para comunicarse. Se empezaron a preguntar de que trataba o a que se referían con monstruo, todos sintieron un creciente pánico en Tetsuya, por lo que también se sintieron inquietos y asustados. Como si un increíble temor creciera en ellos.

-oi, Akashi ¿Qué sucede con Tetsu?- pregunto Aomine con la voz preocupada –algo le está asustando pero no veo nada-

-no lo sé, pero esto no es bueno- respondió el emperador calmando su respiración, mantener un enlace múltiple costaba trabajo pero no el suficiente como para cansarlo, lo que le estaba costando trabajo era mantenerlo con la mente de Kuroko como centro y si este se perturbaba, seria doloroso para todos

-Shin-chan…. Kuroko-kun está siendo engañado- hablo Takao frunciendo el ceño

-¿engañado? ¿Quieres decir que es una ilusión?- pregunto Midorima sorprendido

-así es, no lo había notado tan rápido como Kazunari pero es la ilusión de alguien muy fuerte- se escuchó la voz de Akashi –está perturbando la mente de Tetsuya con algo que solo él conoce y estoy seguro que es del pasado de Tetsuya-

-entonces solo kurokocchi puede ver lo que está pasando- hablo Kise preocupándose, no podían moverse de su lugar o echarían a perder el plan de Kuroko

-¿Qué sucede, Kuroko?- musito Kagami para sí mismo, sintió una especie de deja vu al escuchar la palabra de "monstruo" pero también notaba algo raro como los otros

-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!- grito el mismo chico pero formando una malévola sonrisa -¡MONSTRUO, ALEJATE!- con sus gritos siendo secundados por los estudiantes que habían cambiado a ser alumnos furiosos sin ojos, el ambiente también cambio a ser uno turbio y frio

-no… no soy un monstruo, no soy un…- Kuroko empezó a retroceder sin despegar sus palmas que era el símbolo de su conjuro –por favor no se…acerquen- su voz empezó a temblar

-Tetsuya, cálmate, eso no es real- intento calmarlo Akashi, pero la mente del menor empezaba a bloquearse –ugh…Tetsuya, concéntrate- la tensión mental del celeste empezaba a perjudicar el enlace múltiple

-duele… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Murasakibara tomándose la cabeza con una mano –kurochin está asustado-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- grito Kuroko rompiendo la unión de sus manos y el enlace, provocando que los chicos se preocuparan al acabarse la comunicación tras su grito

-¡Tetsuya!- exclamo Akashi dirigiéndose hacia donde el peliceleste -¡cambio de planes, debemos detener a Tetsuya ahora!- ordeno mentalmente a los demás

-¡eres un monstruo! ¡Por eso te abandonaron!-

-¡te odiamos! ¡Vete! ¡Nadie te quiere!- gritaban en conjunto el alumnado, mientras el que lo había iniciado todo se mantenía sonriendo perversamente en el centro

De la nada, aquellos estudiantes de secundaria se transformaron en estudiantes de primaria que en sus manos había piedras, empezaron a aventarlas a Kuroko con enojo y miedo disfrazado de odio. El menor parecía estar en un profundo shock pues no se movía, las oscuras piedras impactaban en su cuerpo pero él no sentía dolor, tenía sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¡muere monstruo!- primera piedra

-¡por eso te abandonaron!- segunda piedra

-¡nadie te necesita!- tercera piedra

-yo… nadie me necesita…- repitió las frases que decían –soy un monstruo… por eso me abandonaron…- lentamente sus ojos perdieron el brillo y bajo la mirada

-yo te necesito, mi hermoso ángel…yo soy el único que te ama- hablo el estudiante que lo había empezado todo, no se veía más allá de su nariz, solo aquella malévola sonrisa –por eso, quédate solo conmigo…- rodeo el cuerpo del celeste con posesividad

-¡Kuroko!- se escuchó el grito de Kagami -¡aléjate de él, maldito!- se lanzó con su espada materializada en su mano, necesitaba alejar a Kuroko de aquel ilusionista

…

…

Continuara


	8. Voces del inframundo

El silencio de hades 7

…

..

"**Voces del inframundo"**

**..**

**..**

-¡Kuroko!- exclamo Kagami lanzándose hacia el estudiante hostil que amenazaba a Kuroko

-¡Taiga, aléjate! ¡Todos aléjense!- exclamo Akashi mentalmente mientras él y todos los demás corrían a reagruparse

-¡Tetsu!- Aomine y Kise corriendo con todo lo que sus piernas daban, saltando por los techos

-¡idiotas, les dije que no se acerquen!- Akashi se apresuró a usar sus poderes y mando una onda telequinetica para inmovilizar a los demás, quienes fueron forzados a caer de rodillas sin poderse oponer

-¡Akashi! –Exclamo Midorima al ver su movilidad y la de Takao reducida -¿estás loco? ¡No puedes tu solo!- grito al aire, porque él conocía un poco de la mentalidad de su líder

-¡Akashicchi, no!- grito Kise consternado, de todos era el que había vivido más tiempo con Akashi, por lo tanto podía saber a veces que iba a hacer

-¡basta!- Akashi llego a tiempo frenando los movimientos de Taiga y apartándolo junto a Kuroko, recibiendo en su lugar un ataque mental

-¡sabía que vendrías por ellos!- grito aquel estudiante con dos voces al mismo tiempo, estiro su mano hacia el pelirrojo que se había usado como escudo y lo atrajo del cuello

-¡Akashi! –grito Taiga al ver la escena pero sorprendiéndose de su propia inmovilidad, obra del ahora chico atrapado

-¡Akashi-kun!- Kuroko reacciono de su shock e intento moverse sin éxito, abrió mucho los ojos por el poder del líder -¿acaso el…?-se vio interrumpido por una onda de viento

-¡pobrecillo! ¡No eres más que un muñeco roto!- aquel enemigo, con Akashi del cuello y el cuerpo como trapo, estiro su brazo con intención de herir a los otros dos pero no pudo, el brazo le fue arrancado

-¿pero qué diablos….?- Taiga cubrió los ojos de Kuroko con su mano y cambio su expresión a una de impotencia, pues el pelirrojo menor ahora tenía contra el suelo al agresor

-¿c-como…demonios…te libraste de mi ataque?- pregunto el estudiante con ambos brazos arrancados

-si creíste que les podías dañar en mi guardia estas mal- la mirada de Akashi intimidaba, su cabello se elevaba como si estuviera en el agua, y sus pupilas se habían oscurecido –sé que este no es tu cuerpo y mucho menos es real-entrecerró sus ojos y la cabeza de aquella amenaza exploto, mostrando que no era más que tinta

-¡Akashi!- Taiga grito llamando su atención, el líder volteo y le sonrió, después suspiro y todos los chicos recuperaron su movilidad, segundos después el de ojos desigual cayó al suelo aturdido

-¡Akachin!- Murasakibara llego primero que los demás y con extrema delicadeza tomo al emperador en brazos, reviso su pulso y luego lo abrazo a él con fuerza, poniendo un gesto triste que Kuroko no entendió

En esos momentos el gran televisor del centro se encendió y mostro el pecho del que era el rey. Todos los chicos fruncieron el ceño, la gente del país coreo molesta el título de aquel hombre. Ahí es cuando todos los demás se dieron cuenta de que Akashi los había detenido por algo, el despiadado rey mando a sus soldados a eliminar a todo aquel que se interpusiera con la selección. Como resultado, 121 personas murieron. Ellos hubieran tenido que intervenir, los hubieran descubierto y con sus peleas más gente hubiera muerto o hubieran sido asesinados, Akashi les protegió no solo a ellos, sino también a Taiga y Kuroko, recibiendo el golpe mental que iba directo a ellos.

Kuroko miro con atención como todos los chicos se reagrupaban en un sitio seguro, y como se juntaban para proteger al pelirrojo, a distancia se notaba que le querían, pero aun no entendía la razón tras la expresión de Taiga y Atsushi.

Ese día, Akashi no despertó, los chicos se acomodaron en su habitación para velar por el sueño del pelirrojo menor. Todos tenían una expresión de preocupación evidente, Kise se mantenía apretando una de las manos del pelirrojo mientras Taiga acaricia su cabello con cariño. Kuroko observo atentamente aquella escena y se acercó a la cama.

-Akashi-kun está herido, ¿verdad?- Kuroko acaricio la mejilla del emperador con una mirada triste –no hablo físicamente, puedo sentir que el daño del que nos salvo es degenerativo-

-Akashicchi es muy fuerte, más que todos nosotros –la mirada de Kise fue firme –él ha pasado por algo peor que nosotros y por eso es tan fuerte… además, después de "eso" nada más lo matara- susurro lo último, besando la frente del emperador, Kuroko puedo escucharle más decidió no indagar

A pesar de que los chicos le ofrecieron a Kuroko ir a dormir a su propia habitación, este se negó, alegando que quería quedarse al lado del pelirrojo, suspiraron y se miraron entre sí.

-supongo que tendríamos un problema si Akachin se pusiera oscuro- Atsushi no estaba comiendo dulces, solo mantenía abrazado a él una botella de agua

-¿oscuro? – Kuroko ladeo la cabeza sin entender

-se refiere a que tiene pesadillas y su inestabilidad llega a nosotros- respondió Aomine tomando de los hombros al celeste –ahora cada quien a su cuarto, solo uno se queda-

-me quedare yo- hablo Kise asintiéndole a todos, luego regreso a sentarse en el suelo sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo menor

-está bien, cualquier cosa nos llamas- Midorima cargo como costal a Takao quien se quedó dormido

-buenas noches~- Atsushi le paso el agua a Kise y regreso a su habitación después de besar la frente del emperador

-Kise, ya sabes qué hacer si pasa eso- Taiga beso la mejilla del pelirrojo dormido y le revolvió los cabellos

-sí, sí, ya se Kagamicchi- Kise asintió recostando su cabeza en la cama

-duerman bien, Akashi-kun, Kise-kun- Kuroko sintió la necesidad de besar también al emperador, pero a diferencia de los demás, beso los labios del pelirrojo, sacando una mueca de parte de Kise y Taiga

-andando Kuroko- tomo al brazo del celeste sin ser brusco y miro el puchero de Kise, que le comprendía, ellos dos estaban más encariñados con el emperador de lo que parecía

-Kagami-kun- Kuroko saco de su trance al tigre –Akashi-kun estará bien- le sonrió calmando su ansiedad

-lo sé, si ese enano se dejara vencer por algo así no sería nuestro líder- revolvió el cabello azulado y le regreso la sonrisa –duerme bien, Kuroko-

…

..

..

En medio de la noche, Akashi se removía incomodo, su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba la mano de Kise, quien lo miraba afligido, al parecer iba a ser una noche oscura.

-descuida, solo es otro recuerdo- le susurraba con todo el cariño que podía, en sus orbes doradas se notaba una rabia contenida, no dirigida al perturbado pelirrojo –ya pasara, eso ya no existe…-

-ugh…- Akashi doblaba sus cejas a modo de tristeza, apretaba uno de sus ojos, el ojo dorado que resplandecía como el oro una vez en el sol, se retorcía apretando la mano del rubio acompañado de un temblor –b-basta…alejen eso de mi…- gemía con dolor, causándole un gesto de impotencia a su acompañante

-Akashicchi… ya estas a salvo, no volverán a tocarte- abrazo el cuerpo de su emperador con fuerza, calmando los espasmos del cuerpo más pequeño –ellos ya están muertos, no más jeringas, no más experimentos, no más dolor…eres libre- libero una lagrima al sentir como Akashi perdía fuerza en su lucha y se volvía a entregar a la inconsciencia

Kise suspiro limpiando las lágrimas del rostro del emperador, se recostó con él entre sus brazos, de todos ellos aparte de Kagami, era el único cuya voz podía llegar hasta la profundidad de la mente de Akashi, despegando temporalmente las voces que consumían a su líder. Ahora que Kuroko había llegado, el emperador tomo a alguien mas bajo su cuidado, y como lo bien que lo conocía, sabía que el pelirrojo lo atesoraría como otro de su familia y lo protegería con su vida. Y ellos, protegerían a su emperador y su nuevo compañero. Con su vida.


	9. Condenados

El silencio de hades 8

…

Condenados

…..

-buen día a todos- saludo Kuroko entrando a la cocina donde todos menos Akashi, desayunaban -…Akashi-kun no se ha levantado aun- bajo la mirada al no hallar al emperador

-él está mejor ahora, no te preocupes kurokocchi- le animo Kise, llevando una bandeja de comida al cuarto del pelirrojo

-sí, la comida de Kagami es la mejor del mundo, se repondrá con eso- menciono Takao llevándose un pedazo de pan a la boca

El celeste se sentó ya más calmado y comenzó a comer, comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales como cuando Takao perdió el objeto de la suerte de Midorima y este lo hizo buscarlo hasta en la playa, para llegar a casa todo lodoso y darse cuenta que Akashi lo había encontrado y cocido. O como cuando Kise invento que Akashi era su novio para rechazar a una insistente chica y Kagami había interferido alegando que era mentira, todo para que la chica quedara fascinada por el supuesto triángulo amoroso, claro que después el emperador les castigo con un entrenamiento titánico. También Aomine tuvo sus momentos, como cuando tomo las tijeras de Akashi y las uso para abrir un paquete de revistas h, el pelirrojo confisco su paquete y lo uso para calentar un poco de agua. Kuroko se dio cuenta, a través de sus historias, que todos le tenían un enorme aprecio a Akashi, todos ellos se habían conocido y reunido gracias al pelirrojo, y este los protegía y cuidaba.

Escucho la historia de cada uno con sumo interés.

Kise, conoció a Akashi cuando estos eran unos niños de 3 años, Kise estaba en el parque de la ciudad con sus padres cuando la madre de Akashi, cuando vivía, llevo al pequeño pelirrojo a jugar. Ahí se encontraron cuando un niño mayor molesto a Akashi y lo hizo llorar, Kise llego a defenderlo. Desde entonces, la madre de Akashi llevaba a su hijo a jugar con Ryouta, así crecieron, hasta que la madre de Akashi murió de enfermedad. Sei se deprimió y se encerró en la mansión Akashi, Ryouta se esforzó en demostrar a su padre que merecía ser amigo del pelirrojo y se ganó la confianza del señor Akashi. Cuando volvieron a verse tras 4 años, Akashi le mostro sus poderes a Ryouta, teniendo 9 años. Ryouta se mudo a aquella casa con Akashi cuando entraron a la secundaria, de todos los chicos, Kise es el que más tiempo ha estado junto a Akashi y el cariño que le tiene es enorme, teniendo en cuenta que conoce la terrible situación de la que el pelirrojo fue víctima por varios años en donde no se vieron.

Taiga y Daiki, se unieron al conocer a Akashi en una riña de la que el pelirrojo les salvo, al suceder lo de Himuro, Akashi los recibió en su casa con los brazos abiertos y les ayudo a hacer justicia. Ambos le respetaban y apreciaban, aunque Taiga se hizo más cercano que los demás, siendo un amigo íntimo del emperador. Ambos chicos mostraron sus habilidades cuando Akashi hizo una demostración, admitiendo que los poderes de Akashi superaban por mucho a los suyos. Se volvieron los hermanos mayores, cuidando de todos, contagiando su amor por el basket. Daiki se encargaba de las reparaciones en la casa o trabajos pesados, igual le ayudaba Taiga. Lo que Taiga más hacia era cocinar, y junto con Akashi y Kise limpiaban la casa.

Murasakibara fue hallado por Akashi cuando el titán había perdido a su familia a manos del cruel emperador, pues este había ordenado que todo signo de rebelión fuera apagado. Y su familia, apelo en contra suya cuando en un anuncio, el emperador ordeno desalojar a una numerosa familia de su casa por no pagar impuestos, los padres de Atsushi lo impidieron y recibieron una bala en la cabeza cada uno. El pelilila, de entonces 10 años, contemplo todo con horror, desde entonces el odio que le tiene al cruel rey es enorme. Desde entonces, se ofreció a ayudar al pelirrojo a lo que le pidiera, siguiendo las órdenes exclusivamente de Akashi.

Midorima, era hijo de una madre soltera que fue abandonada al saberse su embarazo, la mujer se encargó sola de su bebe y lo crio hasta que Midorima cumplió 12 años, edad en donde su madre falleció de una enfermedad. En el entierro, el padre de Midorima asistió e intento convencer al peliverde de vivir con él y su esposa, como era obvio, Midorima solo sentía desprecio por aquel hombre y lo rechazo. Conoció al pelirrojo cuando había sido despedido de su trabajo de medio tiempo al haber rechazado la insinuación de la hija de su jefe, se encontraba en un lio económico y fue entonces que Akashi apareció… se encontraron en un parque, cuando Midorima veía una foto de su madre y apretaba sus puños. Akashi se sentó a su lado y le dijo que su madre era hermosa, Shintaro al inicio lo ignoro hasta que Sei comenzó a decirle que su madre murió cuando él era muy pequeño. Conforme paso aquel rato, Akashi se ofreció a darle un empleo, Midorima acepto después de comprobar su apellido, trabajaría para uno de los niños más ricos en toda la ciudad, un Akashi. Así, se hicieron amigos y compañeros, cuando Akashi menciono sus poderes, Shintaro se disculpó por ocultárselo, con eso, Akashi lo llevo a la casa donde Kise, Kagami y Aomine ya estaban. Siendo el último en integrarse junto con Takao.

Takao llego en el tercer año se secundaria, su hermano mayor y única familia, murió a manos de los soldados del cruel emperador. Intentando evitar que Takao muriera de hambre, su hermano se alisto a la armada, de esa forma les daban una buena paga y medicinas. Pero, en una operación, el hermano se negó a matar a la familia de unos supuestos rebeldes, costándole una bala en el pecho. Takao alcanzo a recibir a su hermano herido y a verlo morir. Takao juro que se vengaría, por lo que fabrico una bomba humana de ácido para atacar al rey, pero Akashi logro detenerlo y convencerlo de no desperdiciar de esa manera la vida que su hermano había estado protegiendo.

Todos terminaron juntos por Akashi, le tenían aprecio inmenso y cariño. Kuroko sonrió y les agradeció por contarles su historia.

-cuidare de Akashi-kun tan bien como ustedes- les dijo sonriéndoles

-mi trabajo es cuidar de todos ustedes…- se escuchó la voz de Akashi en la puerta, quien los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¡Akashi! –exclamo Taiga al mismo tiempo que todos se levantaban para acercarse al pelirrojo

-estoy bien, solo necesitaba recuperarme y ya descanse lo suficiente…tengo que decirles algo- sonrió y después se puso muy serio, llamando la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Takao estirándose

-tuve un sueño…- hablo Akashi colocando sus manos en sus rodillas

-¿Qué viste en el?- pregunto Kise consternado, cosa que Kuroko noto en él y Taiga

-una guerra, tengo contemplado que el rey sin corona hará una de sus jugadas crueles…pero no puedo ver a sus peones, parece que no usara a sus generales esta vez- Akashi junto sus manos mientras su mirada ensombrecía –necesitamos movernos -

-oi, oi, oi ¿estas bromeando?- Aomine gruño palpando la mesa con sus palmas

-no solo eso, él tiene una idea de mis poderes… ambos tenemos dominio en el campo mental, me ha costado un poco de trabajo encargarme de el en mis sueños, así es como logra apoderarse de la gente- el pelirrojo descubrió un poco su hombro y les mostro una extraña marca de color oscura

-¿Cómo podemos librarte de su dominio? –pregunto Midorima un tanto nervioso, Akashi era capaz de irse en caso de no haber otra opción

-¿por quién me toman? Esto no es como el silencio de hades, puedo librarme de esto por mi cuenta, lo realmente importante es que debemos evitar esta guerra- el pelirrojo encendió la televisión –por favor, presten atención a esto…- dicho eso, la transmisión cotidiana se vio interrumpida por el anuncio del cruel rey

-mis estimados subordinados, les habla su rey…como sabrán, hubo varios fracasos en la selección para el torneo, así que me vi obligado a tomar medidas drásticas-la cámara enfoco en segundo plano a un hombro encapuchado caminando en la explanada de la ciudad, acto seguido, el hombre le disparo a una anciana frente suyo

Los chicos, atónitos igual que la gente, miraron con estupefacción como a cada movimiento del índice del rey, aquel hombre le disparaba a alguien en la explanada. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño y se enfurecían, Takao y Kuroko lo hacían pero ellos sabían los pros y contras de interferir en aquella masacre.

Antes de que pudieran seguir pensando, el hombre encapuchado cayó desplomado al piso mientras se apretaba la cabeza y gritaba. La gente, que estaba atrapada en la explanada y calles cercanas, se volvieron a mirar la escena, el rey estaba notoriamente molesto pues su títere había sido dominado por otro. Haciéndose visible, apareció un chico alto de cabello naranja claro, con una venda gruesa de color negro enrollada en su barbilla y nariz, para no ser reconocido.

-¿Cómo te atreves, maldita basura?- el rey estaba exaltado, odiaba que le retaran -¡responde!-

-¡A un cruel hombre que se hace llamar rey no le daré el honor de mi lealtad! ¡Tú y tu reinado a base de cadáveres y masacres caerán ante mí!- aquel chico gritaba con el odio en su voz, los chicos estaban extasiados con aquel espectáculo

-¡insolente gusano! ¿Quién eres? ¡Te ejecutare por tu atrevimiento!- el rey apretaba el descansabrazos de su trono con ira

-ni siquiera mereces que te diga mi nombre, bastardo sin nombre- el ojinegro señalo a la pantalla con coraje

Con aquellas palabras, el rey gruño y el lugar a su espalda comenzó a temblar, la gente chillaba de miedo, mientras el rey hacia su rabieta destruyo la barrera que impedía a la gente escapar. Luego, cuando la barrera volvió a alzarse, las pantallas se apagaron, dando paso al pánico. El joven levanto al hombre controlado y lo libero del control mental, luego lo entrego a unos paramédicos y corrieron lejos de ahí. El rey no tardo en mandar a unos soldados a imponer el orden, lo que significaba que habría sangre.

-¡ese hombre corre peligro! ¡El rey lo hará pedazos!- exclamo Kise preocupado mientras se levantaba

-¡Akashi-kun!- Kuroko miro al pelirrojo al igual que todos, esperando ordenes al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se levantó y los miro a todos

-prepárense, vamos a interferir- anuncio frunciendo el ceño

..

..

..

-¡por orden del rey se dará anuncio al comienzo del toque de queda! ¡Para todo aquel que ponga un pie fuera más allá de las 8:30 habrá bala!- exclamo uno de los soldados mientras los otros uniformados portaban sus pesadas armas

La gente alegaba pero en cuanto se les apuntaba con aquellas pistolas, el poco valor que habían reunido se esfumaba y retrocedían asustados. El soldado al ver el desorden, ordeno que todo mundo se arrodillara.

-¡vamos a dejar algo en claro! ¡Las órdenes del emperador son absolutas! ¡Quien no esté de acuerdo que se levante!-

Hubo silencio después de eso, hasta que un hombre mayor se levantó. Inmediatamente fue apuntado por el arma del líder de aquellos soldados.

-los tiranos como el cruel rey siempre existirán, pero…al igual que ellos, los héroes también existirán- aquel hombre de cabello y ojos café miro al soldado serenamente, la gente y los soldados lo miraron sorprendido

-por orden del rey, todo signo, acción, representación o palabra en contra del rey será castigado con la muerte- el soldado retomo su posición firme y la mira laser se posiciono en la frente del hombre, al ser disparado la bala fue detenida por un campo invisible, el campo de Akashi

-que sabias palabras… las tomare, mis órdenes son absolutas…- Akashi sonrió y en un suspiro, el campo que había creado mando a volar a los soldados ante las miradas atónitas de todos –retrocedan…-

-oi, Akashi, se supone que no usaríamos nuestro poder- hablo Kagami dejando en el suelo a los francotiradores que había derrotado a fuerza bruta

La gente los miro en señal de agradecimiento y comenzaron a levantarse, un sonido de aplauso retumbo en el silencio, Akashi frunció el ceño y miro a la persona que se acercaba.

-que sorpresa, no creí que realmente fueras a aparecer…emperador- el pelinegro de cabello largo tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, Haizaki Shougo, el más fuerte de los 3 generales a órdenes directas del rey sin corona –saludo al emperador sin corona, Akashi Seijuuro- hizo una reverencia y comenzó a reírse – ¿puede su excelencia darme el honor de permitirme esta pieza?- estiro su mano como si fuera a invitar a una dama a bailar

-estas aquí, Haizaki…- menciono el pelirrojo mientras materializaba su guadaña oscura

-estas de broma… ¿Akashi va a usar su guadaña?- musito el otro pelirrojo sorprendido

-esto es una orden… Taiga, llévate a las personas a los refugios, los demás sigan el plan a lo acordado- menciono exhalando aire de color oscuro mientras su cabello comenzaba a levitar

-Akashi…- Taiga frunció un poco sus cejas y labios, no quería dejar al menor ahí pero tenía un plan que seguir –más te vale volver…- y dicho eso desapareció del campo de batalla

-¿podemos comenzar, my lord?- Haizaki materializo una espada totalmente oscura

-hmp, si me permites comenzar…- Akashi sonrió y en un rápido movimiento apareció enfrente del pelinegro, que no pudo moverse cuando la mano del pelirrojo lo forzó a entrar a un portal, tele transportándolos a un sitio donde su lucha no afectaría a nadie –adelante… traidor-

…

..


End file.
